Dueño
by Chionne I
Summary: - ¿Pero sabes que es lo irónico? Que Kai ahora está libre y ni así ha vuelto contigo, no te quiere, no le interesas ¡No seas estúpido Yuriy! - Actualizado. YuriyxKai. "De la gloria al infierno".
1. Malentendidos

Hola!! regreso con esto como había extrañado escribir, notese que ahora que no estudio por este semestre la inspiración volvió ¬¬ y con mas fuerza, no había escrito algo tan largo.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade G-Revolution es propiedad de Takara Co. Ltd., Hasbro, BB3Project, y TV Tokyo. Fue creado por Takao Aoki. permisos por D-Rights. Yo no poseo Beyblade G-Revolution.

**Advertencias: **yaoi, un poco de violencia, lemmon implicito, lemmon explicito mas adelante.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

** Malentendidos**

En Japón, se podía ver el alboroto de toda la gente, ya eran altas horas de la noche pero la muchedumbre seguía festejando el resultado de la final del torneo de beyblade que se llevó a cabo en ese lugar en el día, con los BBA revolution como campeones y Tyson coronado con el tricampeonato. La ciudad entera estaba convertida en una gran algarabía, gente en sus autos aclamando al equipo ganador así como transeúntes gritaban y celebraban en banquetas y en medio de las calles, todos cantando, bailando por el mismo motivo, el que su país haya sido el campeón mundial.

Pero no todo era festejo, desde la habitación de un hotel, un ruso pelirrojo miraba con rechazo a toda esa gente aglomerada allá abajo. No podía comprender como es que fallaron, como es que el falló. Ese error suyo les costó el campeonato, si no hubiese empatado con Daichi, hubiesen sido ellos ahora los campeones, pero el hubiera no existe, tenían el trofeo y la gloria en la mano pero lo dejaron ir tan fácilmente.

Pegó su frente en el vidrio haciendo un tenue gesto de dolor por las heridas que tuvo en la batalla de ese día. Por supuesto que la culpa no fue solo suya, también de Kai, Pero el tenía justificación como el mismo bicolor le reclamó apenas llegaron al hotel. El perdió contra el bicampeón, sabía que Kai detestaba perder, pero a él, a Yuriy Ivanov, le repugnaba la humillación; la humillación de perder contra un enano que ni siquiera era un profesional y no prepara su estrategia para la batalla.

Un analfabeta que ni sabía acerca de los campeonatos de beyblade, al que el peliazul quizá pudo derrotarlo tan fácilmente, y él no. Sí, aunque era algo que jamás saldría de su boca, a veces aceptaba que sentía celos de Hiwatari por su desempeño, claro que el no era ningún novato y por un tiempo fue igual e inclusive mucho mejor que el peliazul, no por nada él fue el capitán de los demolition boys aún cuando Kai se unió a ellos, además él seguía siendo el líder de los blitzkrieg boys. Él siempre fue el número uno en toda la abadía, en Rusia y en todo el mundo.

- El mejor - susurró con una sonrisa ensimismado en sus pensamientos mirando a la gente que estaba en la calle.

Escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas y volteó hacia donde provenía, era Bryan que empezaba a roncar, alzó una ceja viendo hacia donde se encontraba dormido compartiendo su cama con Spencer, quien le daba la espalda. Luego dirigió su vista a la cama de la derecha de sus _teammates _y ahí vio durmiendo placidamente al bicolor, adoraba ver su rostro tan sereno, pero en ese instante vino a su mente lo sucedido en el día, la forma en que Kai le había hablado, no, gritado, no supo como es que había recobrado tantas fuerzas si cuando dejaron el bey estadio no podía ni hablar.

-Flashback-

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?!- exclamó un sulfúrico peliazul.

- Es lo mismo que debería yo preguntarte.

- Eso fue patético Yuriy, te creía mejor beyluchador, pero ya vi la forma mediocre como peleas.

- Si claro me lo dice el señor campeon- objetó de la forma más ácida y sarcástica que pudo cruzando sus brazos.- tú no estuviste tan perfecto que digamos.

- Yo perdí contra el bicampeón, no empate con un primate, esto no se juega solo con la cabeza, jamás hubiese empatado contra un niño…

- Pues mira que…- apenas empezaba a objetar cuando fue interrumpido.

- Ni que decir de tu triste derrota contra Daichi como postre de tu deplorable y penosa batalla contra Kenny hace un par de semanas, ja! Se necesita ser estúpido para perder ante él, y, créeme Yura, estuviste muy cerca- sonrió cínicamente ante sus palabras.

- ¡Cierra la boca hiwatari! El que tengamos relaciones no quiere decir que puedes…- fue ignorado e interrumpido de nuevo.

- Te confiaste, y con eso dejaste al descubierto tu debilidad, en verdad eres patético- continuó diciendo mordaz y lentamente. Solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta del pelirrojo, quien rodó sus ojos fastidiado y le dio la espalda.- Pensé que eras… diferente- terminó Kai.

Al escuchar esto último Yuriy sintió como los músculos de su espalda hombros y brazos se tensaban, el peliazul le estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que el una vez le dijo hace un par de años, y ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto dolían, pudo sentir las lagrimas que agolpaban sus ojos mas no las dejó caer, apretó fuertemente sus manos. No, él no le daría el gusto a su amante de verlo llorar, sólo causaría que el bicolor le insultara aún más, además, era demasiado altivo y soberbio como para si quiera pensar en llorar inclusive si estuviese solo, es algo que no se podía permitir.

Mantuvieron ese silencio por unos segundos, el ojirubí notó la leve tensión en el cuerpo del otro, se arrepintió un poco de todo lo dicho y su cólera bajó un poco. Nunca había visto a Yuriy así, y le resultaba… ¿doloroso¿lastimoso?... no, raro y extraño eran las palabras adecuadas para definir eso. Sintió deseos de disculparse pero no lo hizo, como podría ser que el gran Kai Hiwatari casi un Dios entre insectos iba a rebajarse a actos tan cursis, algo que estaba encima de todo era su orgullo, aunque no más que Yuriy.

"Mas bien en el mismo lugar"- pensó, así que hizo lo que mejor podría hacer en esas situaciones… salir huyendo; no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo como si aún siguiera tan enojado como hace unos momentos, repensó un poco, y sí, quizás su orgullo si era su prioridad después todo, sonrió ligeramente ante esto.

-Flashback end-

Salió de sus pensamientos y continuó con su actividad de maldecir a Tyson, a Daichi, a esa gente de abajo, todo Japón y al que no pensara igual que él.

Resopló fastidiado¿Qué acaso no sabían lo ridículos que se veían?

-Mhn, pobres idiotas- elevó su ceja presuntuoso y dio media vuelta para regresar al lado de Kai, pensó darle un beso en medio de sus cejas, era tan antojable, pero lo reconsideró, después de todo estaban enojados, y él no era de esa clase de persona que andaba con 'antojos', mejor se tapó todo el cuerpo con las sabanas dándole la espalda despectivamente.

Al amanecer, despertó encontrándose solo en su cama, sólo se encontraba Bryan poniéndose sus zapatos, entrecerró sus ojos por el molesto ardor que le causaba la luz en sus ojos.

- ¿Y los demás?- preguntó aún con sueño semi incorporándose apoyado en sus codos.

- Si con los demás te refieres a Kai y a Spencer, no lo sé, quizá fueron a practicar, asaltar un banco, tomar un helado o correr por la pradera tomados de la mano, que se yo, no soy su niñera, eso es cosa de la cual TÚ como líder y entrenador del equipo deberías de estar al pendiente.

- Arrg… ¿Eres tan idiota que no puedes ponerte tus zapatos sin encender la maldita luz?- gruñó irritado.

- Hey, yo no era el que estaba parado como estupido toda la noche. Hn ya me voy- Se levantó encaminándose a la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el ojiazul.

- Que te importa mami- sonrió y dio un azotón a la puerta al salir.

- Agh, imbécil, quien lo entiende, primero dice que debo de estar al pendiente de todos, y cuando lo hago se va sin decir a donde- dicho esto volvió a recostarse tapándose los ojos con el brazo- si quiera hubiese apagado la luz.- se quedó nuevamente dormido hasta que lo despertó el sonido de su celular. Hastiado pensó en no contestar, pero parece que sea quien sea que estuviera llamando no se daba por vencido; al cabo de unos tortuosos minutos tomó el aparato bruscamente y contestó de la misma manera.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó sentándose en la cama.

-Hmn. No deberías de hablarme de esa manera, menos aún que yo que te quiero ayudar y decirte algo- contestó del otro lado de la línea una voz desconocida para él, notoriamente modificada por algún alterador de voz.

- Quien diablos eres, como obtuviste mi número y que quieres, no estoy para estupideces ni para fans obsesivos- contestó cortantemente.

- Primero, no es de importancia que lo sepas, segundo, digamos que lo obtuve por casualidad y tercero, quiero informarte sobre algo que no te gustará para nada Ivanov.

- Ya lo dije, no estoy de humor para estupidos y molestos admiradores-

- Es algo que tiene que ver con Kai.

- Pues te has equivocado de número amigo- iba a colgar cuando la otra persona habló nuevamente.

- Ah Yuriy, no me entiendes, Kai Hiwatari te está viendo la cara.

-¿Qué rayos dices?

- Oh si, el señor Hiwatari se ha estado burlado de ti en tus narices jaja.

- Déjate de rodeos.

- Kai te es infiel¿y adivina con quien?, nada menos que con Rei Kon de los white tigers x, y además…- No terminó de decir esto cuando fue interrumpido.

- ah si, no me digas imbécil… sea quien seas, crees que así de fácil caeré en el juego al que quieres meterme, ja, porque no haces algo de provecho con tu tiempo- cortó la llamada y se fijó en el número, nunca lo había visto; pero, se puso a pensar, nadie o al menos casi nadie sabía acerca de su… ¿relación? Con Kai, no era una relación establecida, y es que nunca se esclareció eso entre ellos, sólo se dejaron llevar, pero de algo que sí estaba seguro era de que el bicolor solamente le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, y viceversa, era algo como derecho de exclusividad entre ellos, él no era ningún ingenuo y mucho menos inocente para creer todo lo que le dicen, pero tampoco estúpido como para confiar ciegamente en el peliazul.

"Kai puede ser todo lo que es y más, pero sé que él jamás jugaría sucio" Pensativo se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño con la intención de ducharse. Al entrar puso sus manos sobre su playera gris, le resultaba incomodo dormir con su atuendo completo, al quitársela se miró al espejo y movió los hombros de manera que sus omóplatos se movieran también junto con ese tatuaje que tenia en el del lado izquierdo, cuatro líneas negras, mas bien como un zarpazo de lobo, miró detenidamente su reflejo.

"Como ha cambiado mi rostro… ni que decir de mi estatura, aunque sigo siendo más alto que la mayoría, en la abadía yo era casi tan alto como Spencer, por encima de Bryan, Ian y todos, ahora ellos me dejaron abajo, a excepción de Ian, creo que tanto experimento me afectó." pensando en ese tipo de cosas se quitó su pantalón, boxer y calcetines y se metió a la regadera para sentir como el agua caia sobre su cuerpo.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Kai se encontraba caminando pensando en como hablarle a Yuriy sobre sus sentimientos. "Demonios no creí que pedirle algo así fuese tan difícil, bien, Kai, no seas idiota tú no eres ningún miedoso ni tampoco un cobarde, solo tienes que decirle que ya han compartido y hecho todo lo de una pareja normal, de acuerdo no somos una pareja normal… Ni si quiera sé si somos pareja, arrg Kai compórtate!! Tú no eres una estupida colegiala como para actuar de esa manera… Bien -suspiró- Yura, hemos compartido besos, caricias, peleas, risas, ok esto último no tanto, sexo –sonrió con lascivia al pensar cuando lo tenían, no cabía duda de que Yuriy a pesar de ser un lobo de nieve, era puro fuego en la cama- maldita sea Kai aleja esos pensamientos, bien, err... deseo, compañía y todas esas cosas. Es hora de que nos dejemos de tonterías y quiero plantearte mi decisión para nuestro futuro por eso quiero pedirte esto".

- ya está- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por la breve introducción que se le había ocurrido antes de que le propusiera al pelirrojo lo que rondaba por su mente desde hace días atrás.

En el hotel, el ojiazul salía del baño secando su cabello cuando escuchó como tocaban la puerta, se colocó la toalla que estaba usando sobre su cabello en su cadera ya que al encontrarse sólo, no le importó salir desnudo. Se dirigió sin arreglar sus despeinados y alborotados cabellos a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un desconocido de baja estatura, parecía que trabajaba ahí.

- ¿…Si?

- Emm¿el señor Kai Hiwatari?- carraspeó ante la repentina resequedad de su garganta provocada por esa visión frente a él.

- Salió.- contestó serio

- ohh… Es que dejaron este paquete para él señor en recepción- anunció el empleado recobrando su compostura y mostrando el paquete.

- Yo lo tomaré por él- dijo al tiempo que se lo arrebataba de las manos y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

-_¡Pero señor! tiene que firmar si lo recibe usted_- se escuchó su voz tras la puerta.

- Pues invente una firma ¡y lárguese!- gritó rodando los ojos fastidiado, al momento regresó su atención hacia el pequeño paquete que sostenía y le dio vueltas como si con eso adivinara que es.

- Mmm, que raro no me dijo que había pedido algo¿Qué será?... no creo que se de cuenta si lo abro con cuidado

Y así fue, abrió todas las envolturas con cuidado para no dejar evidencia del delito, al meter la mano se encontró con una caja negra pequeña, abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo.

- ¿será lo que creo?

Relamió sus ahora secos labios y abrió la cajita tan lentamente como si su contenido se tratase de una bomba, ahí dentro vio que se encontraba un hermoso anillo de plata y diamantes.

- Que demonios…- Fue lo único que pudo articular por el gran asombro. Jamás pensó que Hiwatari pudiese pedirle matrimonio, sabía que el peliazul era mas un tipo solitario y amante de la libertad, al igual que él, es por eso que nunca formalizaron nada como pareja ni se establecieron oficialmente como tal, no podía quitarle la vista de encima al anillo

Lo sacó de su estuche y vio el grabado por dentro que decía "Eres mío".

- Ja, que posesivo- sonrió y lo guardo en la caja a la vez que guardaba esta en las bolsas con el logo de la paquetería, al cerrar y asegurarse que todo estaba correctamente se dispuso a cambiarse y peinarse. Justo estaba pasando el cepillo por sus cabellos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, entusiasmado se giró con una sonrisa, misma que desapareció al ver que no era quien esperaba.

-Ah… ustedes dos- mencionó con desgano.

- Pues a quien esperas princesa… déjame adivinar¿a tu príncipe azul?- Los dos rusos que acababan de entrar rieron ante el comentario de Bryan.

- Jaja, muy gracioso Kuznetzov; Pero mejor cierra esa boca no vaya a ser que tu lengua sea arrancada- contesto el ojiazul afilando su mirada.

- ¿Ah si¿Y quien se osaría?

- No querrás saberlo- sonrió maliciosamente

- Hmf, estupideces- Cerró sus ojos y se fue a recostar en su cama mientras que el rubio lo hacía en el sofá.

El pelirrojo continuó con su tarea, al terminar se puso sus guantes y el cinturón con correas donde traía su blade y lanzador. Al hacer esto volvió a escuchar abrirse la puerta y se giró encarando al bicolor quien lo miraba diferente a lo usual y empezando a hablarle.

- Yura tengo que hablar contigo, salgamos un momento.

- Hey, sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme dímelo aquí, que si lo escuchan esos idiotas.

Al escuchar como el lobo los denominaba, los aludidos solo se sentaron fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo-Suspiro imperceptible- sabes, yuriy, has sido… pues, emm… impor… tante y eso…- dijo incomodo pues no estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas- para mí, pero yo, estaba pensando en que… bueno… tú y yo- desvió la mirada.

- Vamos Kai no puede ser tan difícil, además se que quieres decir y estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya era hora de que alguien lo dijera- sonrió

- ¿En verdad?, es un alivio que pienses así, a decir verdad me facilitas mucho las cosas- comenzó a hablar con fluidez nuevamente al quitarse ese peso de encima- como lo habrás notado, creo que debemos de dejarnos de rodeos y tonterías… y terminar de una vez con estas vueltas sin sentido.

- Claro- Trató de evitar la felicidad que lo invadía para no verse obvio… fracasando en el intento por supuesto.

- Bueno creo que deberíamos…-

-Acepto- se le adelantó

-… terminar- (Jaa los engañe!)

El pelirrojo y el bicolor se sorprendieron enormemente ante lo dicho por el otro, incluso hasta spencer y bryan quienes presenciaban todo reaccionaron de la misma manera.

-… ¡¿QUEE?!- Exclamó el ojiazul sorprendido.

- He estado pensando que; solo estamos juntos por sexo, y no es que sea malo, de hecho es grandioso-trató de enmendar las cosas por la molesta reacción de Ivanov- es como algo que se volvió costumbre, nunca fuimos una pareja oficial ni nada así, y en todo caso, somos tan iguales que no nos llevamos- se excusó cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

- Pe-pero que hay del anillo en esa caja- señaló el objeto mientras seguía shockeado, como si lo hubiese encandilado un trailer- creí que me pedirías casarnos.

- ¡Casarnos!- Rió sin querer el peliazul abriendo sus ojos e hizo un gesto de extrañeza- ¡Yu! Si voy a casarme lo debo hacer con alguien que acate lo que diga, no alguien de carácter tan fuerte como el tuyo, necesito a alguien… sumiso por así decirlo- Continuó riendo ligeramente.

Para esto el también sorprendido Spencer caminó hasta sentarse junto al petrificado Bryan quedando los dos frente a los otros.

- Hey¿y mis palomitas?- Susurró

- Shhh- dijo de igual forma y haciendo un ademán de que guardara silencio- esto se esta poniendo bueno cállate.

El pelirrojo miró detenidamente al ojirubí- ¿Es Kon verdad?- ahora caía en cuenta, esa llamada de hace un rato, después de todo… tenia la razón.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió esperando que haya sido su imaginación lo que escuchó.

- ¡Es ese estúpido gato! El del equipo white tigers x ¡ese que tiene una tonta banda en la cabeza!- gritó colérico con todas sus fuerzas.

- Yuriy sea quien sea, esto…- No pudo continuar porque el furioso ojiazul lo interrumpió gritando tan fuerte que le provocó un chillido en su oído.

-¡contesta maldita sea! Se honesto por una vez en tu vida, al menos no seas tan descarado como para negarlo¡de todos modos ya lo se!

-… sí.

El pelirrojo sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor, y con ayuda de quien sabe donde, se controló y suspiró a la par que cerraba sus parpados y cruzaba sus brazos.

- Bien, creo que tienes razón, esto no tenía sentido alguno kai… si me disculpan, saldré a dar un paseo para despejarme y desaburrirme un poco- Sonrió ligeramente pasando de largo al bicolor abandonando la habitación.

Un par de minutos después los tres chicos reaccionaron ante la actitud tan pasiva y amable de su líder.

- ¿Un… paseo?- preguntó confundido Spencer.

Bryan se sorprendió y entonces comprendió todo.

- Si… claro¡a la habitación de Kon!.

El peliazul solo lo volteó a ver con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo seguido de los dos soviéticos, con la intención de evitar que Ivanov fuese a la cárcel por homicidio.

El ojiazul entraba en el elevador y presionó un botón para ir a la planta baja y preguntar por la habitación del chino en recepción, regresó al ascensor y presionó el botón del piso que curiosamente estaba abajo del suyo, se abrieron las puertas para dar paso a sus zancadas, furioso y con su orgullo golpeado deseó tener a Ian cerca para que le proporcionara algún rifle u otra arma; aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta una vez que se enfrentase con el chino, si lo golpearía, reclamaría o si iba a rebajarse a llorar por Kai. Eran tantas cosas las que sentía en ese momento y todas al mismo tiempo, como peleándose por sobresalir, se sentía extraño porque el siempre ha tenido temperamento neutro, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto. Llegó a la habitación de los white tigers x, rápidamente levanto su pierna derecha pegando su rodilla con su estomago y de una patada abrió bruscamente la puerta, los presentes ahí adentro se sorprendieron y se asustaron inclusive más al ver al temible Yuriy Ivanov entrando con una mirada asesina, esto no auguraba nada bueno.

El ruso se detuvo observando la habitación girando su rostro hasta que su mirada se topó con su objetivo.

-¡Tú!- Escupió con rencor entrecerrando sus ojos.

* * *

-To be continued...- 

Bien es todo por hoy, jaja pobre yura me lo confundieron xD creyo que ya tenia amarre con kai x3, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, prometo que este fic si tendrá continuacion, de hecho ya tengo el segundo capitulo que me rei tanto por el pobre yura haha ya veremos que hará xp, estoy haciendo el tercero, y juro que nadie morira O.o... por el momento n.n. Tampoco habrá incendios ni suicidios ni crucificaciones ni nada n.n, solo un yuriy loco, es todo por hoy dejen reviews si les gustó, y si no tambien, que yo de todo acepto :) si lo dejan con log in, se los podré contestar y entre mas reviews tenga n.n mas rapido subo el otro cap. saludos a todos! Nos vemos!


	2. Todo comienza y termina contigo

Hola!! me he atrasado una semana pero bueno, sobran las explicaciones, mi lap estaba medio muerta u.u pero ya estoy aqui n.n, espero disfruten leer este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. ah! se me olvidaba

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**sobre los ojos de yura, se que todos lo identificamos mas con los ojos azules **pero desgraciadamente** takao aoki se los cambio u.u y es que cuando leo 'los ojos azules de yuriy/tala' por ejemplo, me imagino al de la primera temporada y este es el de la tercera a pesar de que adoro sus ojos azules, espero su comprension xD, ahora serán lilas y los de Kai violetas para no confundir, con los ojos rojos de Kai pasa lo mismo que con yuriy, bueno espero hayan leido esto para que no se confundan, si alguien no se acostumbra con gusto lo cambio de nuevo a 'el ojiazul' xP. err sin mas aclaraciones creo, y como el disclaimer ya lo dije en el primer capitulo, creo que no se necesita ponerlo en todos, bueno, vamos al fic.

-dialogos-

"pensamientos"

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Todo comienza y termina contigo**

El ojilila entraba en el elevador y presionó un botón para ir a la planta baja y preguntar por la habitación del chino en recepción, regresó al ascensor y presionó el botón del piso que curiosamente estaba abajo del suyo, se abrieron las puertas para dar paso a sus zancadas, furioso y con su orgullo golpeado deseó tener a Ian cerca para que le proporcionara algún rifle u otra arma; aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta una vez que se enfrentase con el chino, si lo golpearía, reclamaría o si iba a rebajarse a llorar por Kai. Eran tantas cosas las que sentía en ese momento y todas al mismo tiempo, como peleándose por sobresalir, se sentía extraño porque el siempre ha tenido un temperamento neutro, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto. Llegó a la habitación de los white tigers x, rápidamente levanto su pierna derecha pegando su rodilla con su estomago y de una patada abrió bruscamente la puerta, los presentes ahí adentro se sorprendieron y se asustaron inclusive más al ver al temible Yuriy Ivanov entrando con una mirada asesina, esto no auguraba nada bueno.

El ruso se detuvo observando la habitación girando su rostro hasta que su mirada se topó con su objetivo.

-¡Tú!- Escupió con rencor entrecerrando sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se le abalanzó tomándolo de sus ropas y lanzándolo con brusquedad a la cama, sin dejar tiempo para que el asiático reaccionara de un salto se subió a su cadera quedando en una posición sugestiva. Empezó a golpearle a cualquier parte de su cuerpo que estuviese a su alcance, el pelinegro comenzando a reaccionar solo podía cubrirse de los golpes interponiendo sus brazos, ayudaban aunque no del todo.

- Que… ¿te crees mejor que yo?, no lo eres, no vas a pasar sobre mi, esto te enseñará a respetarme- continuaba con sus golpes- nadie se interpone en mi camino y mucho menos me quitan lo que es mío.

- Yuriy… estás demente… quítate de encima- articulaba como podía el ojioro. Para ese momento Yuriy tenía a Lee jalándolo de su brazo y Kevin encima de su espalda queriendo detenerlo fracasando en el intento, y es que solo estaban ellos en la habitación sin más ayuda, a pesar de que el ojilila tenía un cuerpo sumamente delgado, su fuerza era descomunal. El pelirrojo se quito de encima a los otros dos de un solo golpe dejándolos knockeados, rompió la cinta blanca del pelinegro ocasionando que su cabello se esparciese por la cama, lo tomó de su pelo y lo arrastró fuertemente al piso volviendo a subirle encima y golpeándolo nuevamente.

- Maldita gata… creíste que podías burlarte de mi ah… ¡VOY A MATARTE KON!- cada segundo que pasaba sentía como la sangre le hervía más y más.

En ese instante aparecieron los demás blitzkrieg boys, Bryan y Spencer corrieron a quitar al pelisangre de encima del otro, apenas y pudieron sujetarlo, por algo siempre había sido nombrado capitán del equipo y ahora se daban cuenta porqué.

Por su parte el bicolor fue a auxiliar a Rei, quien se encontraba con unos cuantos golpes en su rostro, unos pocos más en su cuerpo, sus brazos muy golpeados, en esta última parte fue donde recibió la mayor parte de la golpiza, gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

Mientras que con Yuriy, éste no se calmaba ni un poco y vociferaba cuanto se le venía a la mente hasta el punto de que combinaba todos los idiomas que se sabía sin darse cuenta al tiempo de que trataba de zafarse revolviéndose- Yuriy, no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos por esto, así que ¡cálmate ya!- exclamó Bryan ya enfadado.

- ¡¿Qué no vale la pena¿QUÉ NO VALE LA PENA? Este imbécil me quiere ver la cara y no se lo voy a permitir, ahora… ¡SUELTENME ESTUPIDOS!

-Bryan hay que llevárnoslo a la habitación- propuso Spencer y así se llevaron a rastras al histérico ruso pero antes de llegar a la salida, este continuaba amenazando al pelinegro.

- ¡Te has metido a la boca del lobo!... ¡Ahora atente a las consecuencias¿Me escuchaste?... ¡¿Me escuchaste?!- seguía vociferando en contra del chino cuando al fin los otros dos lo sacaron de ahí para calmarlo aunque sea un poco. Los otros dos chinos bajaron a recepción a quejarse por lo sucedido, no querían que las cosas se quedaran así como así.

Kai quien no había pronunciado ni una sílaba en todo el rato, al encontrarse sólo con Rei rompió el silencio- debí imaginar esto, ahora hay que hacerte revisar por un doctor pues no dudo que el durak de Yuriy te halla roto los brazos, golpea demasiado fuerte el idiota- comentó viendo algunos cabellos esparcidos en el piso.

- No te preocupes Kai, estoy seguro que me encuentro bien, no soy tan frágil como creen todos, solo me duelen los golpes pero nada grave- le sonrió a su peligris.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupado?- preguntó indignado con su pose 'a la Hiwatari' de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

- Pues que me quieres y además las personas que se aman se preocupan el uno por el otro- dijo alegre mientras se prendía del cuello del peligris.

"Pero que cursi es, definitivamente tan diferente de Yuriy, que empalagoso; pero, de cierta manera… me inquieta y me fascina"- ¿y que te hace pensar que te amo?- preguntó abriendo un poco sus ojos y mirándolo.

-Esto, tontito- El ojioro se le abalanzó al otro y le recostó para demostrarle cuanto le amaba.

En el pasillo del hotel, Spencer y Bryan arrastraban por la fuerza y sosteniendo cada uno un brazo de un iracundo pelirrojo que había dejado su juicio en alguna parte muy lejos de ahí, lograron con mucha dificultad meterlo al elevador donde ahí al verlo encerrado, lo soltaron por un momento… grave error.

- Rayos, maldito Ivanov ¿dónde tenías esa fuerza? Vaya que me agotaste- respiraba sumamente sofocado el más alto de los tres- yo que creía que eras una delicada- rió un poco, el ojilila lo miró molesto y de un movimiento rápido detuvo el ascensor y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro mientras se le abalanzaba a golpes, para empezar una pelea entre los tres.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y los tres rusos seguían peleando entre ellos, el rubio peleaba para defenderse, el pelilila porque igual el ojilila le había golpeado, y el pelirrojo, sólo quería desquitar toda su furia y parecía no cansarse.

- Argg, por los mil demonios, Kuznetzov haz andar esta cosa, hay que salir de aquí- decía como podía el rubio por la agitación de su respiración.

-Es lo que intento pero Yuriy no me deja- contestó de igual forma. Los tres se encontraban en el piso recibiendo y dando golpes por igual, hasta que como pudo el pelilavanda se arrastró boca arriba y levantó el brazo presionando todos los botones de un manotazo- ¡hay que someterlo ahora!- volvió a mencionar. Los dos se tiraron encima del pelirrojo aplastándolo para que no hiciera ningún movimiento.

- ¡Quítense malditos mastodontes, me asfixian!- Bramaba rabiosamente el ojilila- traidores, están de parte de ese chino idiota.

- Oye tomatito, te estás volviendo loco¡entra en razón de una maldita vez!- decía desesperado el de ojos lilas quien estaba encima de él tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, el ojilila lo miró detenidamente y le escupió la cara- yo no hablo con traidores Kuznetzov- contestó.

-Argh ya me cansé de ti- molesto, Bryan alzó el puño con la intención de golpearlo pero su acción fue detenida por el tercer soviético.

- Hey, Bryan tenemos que tranquilizarlo pero no de esta manera- el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso donde se hospedaban- Yuriy, te soltaremos sólo si te comportas y prometes no hacer ninguna estupidez- continuó hablando con tranquilidad recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Yuriy, como si de un niño se tratase- bien, Bryan, levantémonos- agregó al tiempo que con su zapato detenía las puertas para que no se cerraran y empezaba a incorporarse.

En cuanto lo soltaron, el pelisangre dio un fuerte codazo en sus cabezas ocasionando que volvieran a caer, se levantó con la intención de correr pero antes de salir del elevador los otros dos le agarraron un tobillo cada uno. A unos metros, los integrantes del batallón Barthez iban caminando por el corredor con la intención de usar el ascensor, cuando de pronto vieron como medio cuerpo del líder de los blitzkrieg boys salía de el estampándose de frente y con los brazos extendidos contra el piso, lanzando un largo grito y siendo jalado por sabe quien hacia adentro nuevamente, inútilmente intentando evitar esto, rasgaba el piso con sus uñas. Los presentes se quedaron perplejos.

- ¿Ese era Yuriy Ivanov o fue mi imaginación?- Preguntó Miguel y todos se quedaron en silencio, decidieron que lo mejor sería usar las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el ascensor, habían logrado someter al ojilila y lo sostenían fuertemente por los brazos, los tres iban un poco ensangrentados, despeinados, con sus ropas desarregladas y muy serios hasta que Spencer rompió el silencio.

- Bryan, no pudiste ser más inteligente y presionar el botón para echar a andar el ascensor… ¡¿En vez de presionar todos¡Ahora vamos de piso en piso!

- Oye ¿y qué querías? Era mi única oportunidad, además hubiera reaccionado bien si no fuese porque este maldito tenía una rodilla en mis preciadas partes, sin contar los golpes, cabezazos, arañazos y mordidas ¬¬.

- ¡Son unos malditos traidores¡Mi propio equipo!, pero esta me la pagan ¡gorilas de mierda!

- Pues tú no eres una delicada doncella precisamente ¬¬.

- ¡Kuznetzov! Cierra la boca, debemos intentar calmar a este pobre cornudo y tú tienes que echarlo a perder, que no vez que seguramente quedó mal por tanto experimento y lo más probable es que su cerebro ya no pudo más y perdió la razón, o su antena parabólica que tiene por cabeza captó algunas ondas de frecuencia y se fueron a su cerebro haciéndolo paranoico y desquiciado.

-Tampoco me defiendas Spencer- mencionó el peliescarlata volteándolo a ver molesto. Se fueron de piso en piso hasta llegar al último para presionar el piso que les correspondía.

- Suéltenme, no tienen ningún derecho de tocarme- ordenó el pelirrojo.

- No lo haremos.

- Como si tuviese escapatoria, inútiles, suéltenme o juro que se arrepentirán- el lobo se veía muy decidido a cumplir lo dicho, y la verdad era que no querían enfrentarse a él, no lo admitirían jamás; sin embargo, accedieron.

- De cualquier manera ya no puedes escapar- dijo Spencer tratando de no obviar el verdadero motivo.

Reinó el silencio nuevamente hasta que las puertas se abrieron en el piso donde se estaba su habitación y en un parpadeo el pelirrojo salió como de rayo de ahí, los empleados de limpieza solo alcanzaron a ver como algo color rojo con naranja y blanco pasaba por su lado a toda velocidad.

- ¡Atrápenlo!- Gritó el pelilavanda señalando a Yuriy quien iba ya adelante tomando las escaleras, salieron corriendo detrás de él.

El ruso fugitivo tomó escaleras arriba, no sabía a donde iba pero sólo quería alejarse de sus compañeros para descansar un poco y luego vengarse de Rei Kon. No podía correr bien pues al parecer se había doblado el tobillo derecho cuando los soviéticos lo tumbaron en el ascensor; tomó un pasillo y siguió entre corriendo y cojeando, al dar vuelta por una esquina se detuvo apoyandose con su mano sobre la pared, flexionándose un poco. Jadeaba de lo agotado que estaba, con esfuerzo pudo subir las escaleras, tranquilizó un poco su respiración y se incorporó.

- Bien, creo que los perdí- en cuanto dijo esto, dos segundos después se sintió derribado por dos titanes de nacionalidad rusa, lo tumbaron cayendo en su espalda.

De regreso en la habitación, se ve a un pelirrojo revolviéndose en a cama, sus traidores captores como ahora él los llamaba se encontraban atando sus manos con pedazos de tela en la cabecera, luego cortaron pedazos más largos y ataron sus pies a las patas de la cama.

- Era mi atuendo favorito ¡IDIOTAS!- Bramó un fiero pelisangre al ver como sacaron un traje de su maleta y lo rompieron para amarrarlo.

- Sí, y este también era el mío y ahora está manchado de TU sangre, las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere yur- dijo Bryan cortando otro pedazo de tela blanca con naranja.

- ¡AAAAHHHH¡Suéltenme! O juro que ¡mfmfjmff!- no pudo seguir hablando porque el pelilavanda lo amordazó con la tela.

- Hablas demasiado pelirrojo, es mejor que guardes silencio un poco- dijo casi susurrando cerca de él mientras amarraba la tela detrás de su cabeza, luego lo miró a los ojos y le besó encima de la mordaza recibiendo un gruñido del ojilila. A Yuriy no le importó pues para él no fue nada significante, al contrario, pensó que el ojiverde se estaba burlando de él al hacer eso. Los captores se fueron al baño a limpiar la sangre de sus manos y rostros y a curar sus heridas; 10 minutos después regresaron y Bryan traía consigo un recipiente con agua y una pequeña toalla, dejó las cosas en el buró enseguida de la cama del peliescarlata y regresó al baño para volver con un botiquín, arrimó una silla para sentarse junto a Yuriy y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas con el agua, el ruso se dirigió al ojilila.

- Yuriy, se que es duro y quizás tengas la razón con estar así, pero no puedes culpar a alguien ya que ni siquiera eran pareja- dio su punto de vista cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus parpados de vez en cuando, tratando de dar apoyo a su amigo, aunque muy a su manera- además¿porqué lo culpas por mentirte y no serte fiel? Nosotros te supimos de varios amantes, de una sola noche, pero amantes al fin y al cabo- continuó, el peliescarlata sólo gruñó como respuesta.

- No quieras negar nada, Bryan y yo te vimos en varias ocasiones, quien sabe con cuantos más te habrás acostado- agregó de nuevo, interpretando a la perfección el gruñido como una objeción.

- En pocas palabras tomatito, no puedes ejercer derecho de propiedad si no tienes los títulos o has estado jugando sucio- esta vez habló el pelilila, curándole las heridas con alcohol y algodón.

El ojilila sólo se quedó pensativo, aunque fuera un golpe bajo para su orgullo, ellos tenían razón, no puede reclamarle algo al bicolor si el le hizo lo mismo o incluso peor. Estaba seguro que si seguía con la intención de hacerle algo a ese par que lo engañaron, sus amigos no se quedarían callados y le dirían todo acerca de sus escondidos affaires con uno que otro… de acuerdo muchos chicos e incluso chicas ya que él no era completamente gay, más bien bisexual, Kai sí era homosexual, pero el punto era que si el peligris se enteraba de sus deslices todo se vendría abajo, el bicolor lo odiaría no sólo por sus múltiples engaños, si no porqué a pesar de lo que hizo aun se atrevía a echarle en cara su infidelidad, como resultado de eso, perdería al ojirubí y nunca podría siquiera acercarse a él. No, eso no podía suceder el peligris sólo le pertenecía a él, sólo a él y se encargaría de traerlo de nueva cuenta a sus brazos y hacer las cosas bien esta vez para nunca dejarlo ir… ¿¡Pero cómo!?

Como una iluminación del mismísimo cielo, le llegó una idea tan 'brillante' según él, que hasta pudo jurar que escuchaba el coro de los ángeles. Intentó hablar para que lo soltaran pero solo sonidos sin forma salían de su garganta.

- Creo que quiere que lo soltemos- dijo Spencer

- ¡Nah! Yo creo que tiene hambre- argumentó el pelilila guardando todo en el botiquín.

- Mm, no lo se pero algo quiere decirnos¿y si le destapo la boca?

- No se tú pero yo no me arriesgo a ser escupido de nuevo, hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo.

- No mejor no¿Qué tal si se le metió un demonio y por eso se puso así, y ahora necesita ser exorcizado? No quiero que me vomite verde- El pelirrojo sólo rodó sus ojos con gesto de hastío, "idiotas" pensó, desde que habían dejado la abadía parecía como si hubiesen dejado su inteligencia también en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Yuriy?- preguntó Spencer, recibiendo sólo sonidos de la garganta del ojilila- mejor le preguntamos- agregó- ¿tienes hambre?- El pelirrojo movió la cabeza negando y haciendo un sonido de negación también.

- ¿Quieres ir al baño?- preguntó el ojiverde recibiendo la misma contestación.

- ¿Tienes sed?- negó de nuevo.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- ¿Tienes calor?

- ¿Quieres ver televisión?- El pelisangre volvió a rodar sus ojos desesperado e intentó hacer señas hacia sus ataduras.

- ¿Qué te demos un masaje en el cuello?

- ¿Qué te soltemos?

- ¿Un perrito?- El ojilila empezó a hacer sonidos más fuertes indicando que habían acertado, quería que lo soltaran.

- ay yur, para que quieres un perro, mira lo que les pasó a tus doberman el año pasado los atropellaron por tu descuido y además- dijo bryan siendo callado por Yuriy quien empezó a gruñir mas fuerte negando y lanzándole una fiera mirada.

- Creo que quiere que lo soltemos- dijo Spencer y como respuesta el ojilila afirmó desesperadamente tanto con la voz como con la cabeza- De acuerdo, pero no caeremos esta vez así que primero desataremos tu boca- dijo quitándole la mordaza- bien, habla.

- Suéltenme, tengo una idea para que kai regrese conmigo y juro que no golpearé a nadie, ni a Kon, sólo le quitaré a Kai sin tocarle ni un pelo en el proceso- habló rápidamente- Pero tienen que soltarme para echar a andar mi plan antes de que sea tarde.

- yur, siempre que te soltamos sales corriendo y/o nos golpeas para salir en busca del gato- dijo el pelilavanda de pie haciendo un cómico gesto de desconfianza.

- Prometo que esta vez no será así, háganlo¡es más! Uno de ustedes póngase en la puerta por si creen que intentaré algo.

- ¿Y si saltas por la ventana?- volvió a desconfiar el ojiverde.

- No saltaré desde un décimo piso ¡grandísimo idiota!- dijo ya fastidiado de las tonterías increíbles que decían ese par.

- De acuerdo, suenas razonable- habló el más alto- y tomaré tu palabra yo me pondré en la puerta, Kuznetzov, suéltalo- Dijo tomando la silla que antes ocupaba el ojiverde para sentarse tras la puerta impidiendo el paso.

- Ah… y con respecto a ti estupido pelilavanda ¡mis perros no fueron atropellados por mi culpa¡Tú los subastaste y no fue hace un año, fue un mes antes de venir al torneo!- Gruño el pelirrojo al recordar como había subastado a sus mascotas a unas fans- Argg maldito albino- Sonrió al ver la mueca de molestia del ojiverde por haberlo llamado así ya que se asemejaba un poco a los albinos por su piel y cabello tan claros, aunque no lo fuera.

- Ay, pero si saqué buen dinero, de que te quejas tomatito, y fue cuando te descuidaste que te los quité, los vendí y al salir los atropellaron, así que por lo tanto los atropellaron por tu descuido, además, esos doberman no me querían.

- Quizá eso fue porque cuando los entrené para odiar, lo hice con fotografías y cosas tuyas- sonrió con malicia.

Bryan miró desconfiado al pelisangre, no lo quería soltar pero si no lo hacía sería peor.

- Anda Bryan, no muerdo… mucho- Mencionó un sonriente y desvergonzado pelirrojo.

- ni que te tuviera miedo- le soltó las manos para seguir con los pies, el pelirrojo sólo se sobó sus muñecas, sus manos ya se le habían entumido y había empezado a sentir hormigueos.

- Me ataron muy fuerte imbéciles, si me falla la circulación, me da gangrena y me amputan las manos y piernas, ustedes cargarán conmigo toda su vida.

- ¡Todo menos eso! Ahora mismo te llevamos con un doctor- dijo el pelilila con falsa preocupación terminando de desatar sus piernas- bien dinos el plan.

- De acuerdo- dijo parándose y empezando a caminar por toda la habitación- consiste, en que lo que me dijo Kai era que él necesitaba a alguien dócil y dulce ¿cierto?- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los otros- De acuerdo, yo podría ser como ese chino, incluso hasta más cursi de él, yo soy mejor que él, en todos los aspectos- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó el ojiverde.

- Que si cambio mi manera de ser, a ser como a Kai le gustaría que fuera, el vendría a mí.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos confundidos.

- Idiotas, cuando Kai me vea como un dulce, tierno y cariñoso Yuriy, querrá volver conmigo, es un plan estupendo y brillante- dijo sonriendo grandemente.

- Aja…- dijo Spencer levantando una ceja- y cómo Kai va a notar que eres un 'dulce tierno y cariñoso yuriy' si mañana tenemos que regresar a Rusia.

- Ahí es donde entran ustedes, nos quedaremos- Sonrió triunfante.

- ¡¿Qué¡Claro que no! Recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir- dijo Bryan- ¡lo de Boris! Hemos esperado y entrenado mucho por esto, no lo dejaremos pasar por tus estúpidos caprichos.

- Mph, estoy seguro que será aquí y no en Rusia, oí hablar de un edificio nuevo, enorme, nadie sabe de que es y estoy casi seguro que ahí es donde aparecerá la rata de Boris, claro, si es que se atreve a aparecer con el mensajito que le mandamos con Barthez- dijo el pelirrojo afilando su mirada y recordando lo sucedido aquel día en el que el plan de Barthez se vino abajo. Interceptaron a Barthez y le trataron de sacar la mayor información posible, no fue mucha, pero sin duda de suma importancia, como lo de que Boris había formado un nuevo equipo y aparecería cuando se terminase el campeonato mundial- Boris lo pagará todo, lo garantizo- habían esperado mucho por su venganza y el día al fin se estaba acercando.

-En todo caso, si tu plan entrara en marcha¿Cuándo verás a Kai?, de seguro se irá a su mansión y dudo que Voltaire e incluso Kai permita que nos quedemos- mencionó Spencer sacando al peliescarlata de sus pensamientos.

- Voltaire ya no vive ahí- respondió con fastidio, detestaba explicar todo- ¿Quién dijo que ustedes vivirán en la casa de kai?, yo lo haré- dijo seguro de si mismo.

- ¿con que excusa? O mejor dicho¿Dónde nos quedaremos entonces? Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver no entiendo eso de 'ahí es donde entran ustedes'- le imitó el rubio haciendo ademanes tontos, para él eso era, una tontería de Yuriy, era estúpido rogarle a alguien.

- No se preocupen por eso ya lo tengo todo arreglado después les daré detalles, solo diré que ustedes fingirán odiarme o algo así.

- Pero por supuesto que no fingiremos tomate piojoso- dijo Bryan- te odiaremos, nos estás tejiendo en tu telaraña, tu muy a gusto con Hiwatari y nosotros quien sabe donde, no tenemos dinero, los únicos que saldremos perdiendo seremos nosotros que no tenemos vela en este entierro, yo no seré tu tapadera- terminó de decir cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista indignado.

- Necesito un favor, Bryan, es tiempo de que me pagues una de tantas que me debes- respondió mordaz, odiaba cuando alguien no quería obedecerlo- Pozhalusta- pidió ya mas calmado, colocando sus manos en los brazos de el otro, el ojiverde miraba de vez en cuando al ojilila no muy convencido- Argg, de acuerdo, pero me pagarás ese favor, yo diré cuando te pague los tuyos no tu- dijo recibiendo una sincera sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo.

- Pero de cualquier forma, Bryan tiene razón, no tenemos dinero, no podemos quedarnos.

- Ah eso no es problema yo tengo dinero, le robé un poco a Boris- dijo como si de nada interesante se tratase, siendo observado por los otros dos confundidos y exaltados.

- ¡¿Le robaste a Boris¿Cómo¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? Deben de ser millones de rublos- Mencionó molesto el dueño de falborg.

- ¿cómo? Fácil, cuando huyó de las autoridades hace dos años, inmediatamente hice algunas transacciones a una cuenta que el mismo puso a mi nombre, esa cuenta tenía ya dinero, dinero que Boris le robaba a voltaire, es por eso que tenia mi nombre, por si el se enterase el viejo podría lavarse las manos y el culpable sería yo, actúe rápido antes de que congelaran sus cuentas, ah y no diré como accedí a sus cuentas- les adivinó el pensamiento haciendo un gesto de asco al recordar las cosas nada puras que tuvo que hacer para estar al alcance de las cosas personales del viejo.

- ¡Tu¡Maldito tomate piojoso!... ¡te revolcabas en dinero mientras yo me partía la espalda para poder pagar un techo donde vivir y algo que comer!- gritaba furioso el pelilavanda.

- Hey Bryan, sacaste buen dinero por mis mascotas, de que te quejas- repitió sonriente lo que minutos antes le había dicho el ojiverde volteó hacia la ventana mirando que pronto comenzaría a llover, su sonrisa aumentó, todo estaba a su favor.

-Yuriy porque no dejas esto en paz y dejas tranquilo a Kai y ya- dijo Spencer, no le gustaba para nada el comportamiento fuera de lo común de su compañero.

- ¡de ninguna manera! Kai es mío y de nadie más- Bramó fieramente.

- … ¿le amas?- preguntó de nuevo, alzando una ceja.

Ante esto Yuriy no contestó evadiendo la pregunta- Kai es mío, me pertenece, juntos somos como un perfecto balance, como una unión entre el fuego y el hielo, yo lo haré entrar en razón y después… el será el que venga a mi- dijo mas para si mismo que para los otros.

- ¡Ay Yuriy por favor!- desesperó el ojiverde- ¡Pero antes ni lo soportabas! Es mas¡no podías verlo ni en pintura! A ti siempre te ha gustado andar sólo.

- Pero eso era antes, antes de comprender que yo… lo quiero conmigo, lo necesito- Bryan arrugó el ceño por lo dicho del pelirrojo.

- Lo quieres y lo necesitas, pero no lo amas- volvió a decir el rubio levantándose de su lugar.

- ¡TU QUE SABES! Por supuesto que lo amo, Kai es todo para mi, no hay nada antes ni después de él, nada…- se quedó estático hasta que un trueno lo sacó de su mente- tengo que irme, cuando Kai venga, le dicen que estoy en un parque, el sabrá cual es, no digan que lo espero, estoy seguro que la culpa y los remordimientos le ganarán, poka- dijo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

- Se ha vuelto completamente loco- dijo Spencer, Bryan sólo se quedó en silencio mirando por donde segundos antes había salido el pelisangre.

* * *

Acababa de anochecer y en cualquier momento iniciaría una fuerte tormenta en la ciudad. El bicolor hasta ahora llegaba a la habitación, no había visto a su ex amante en todo el día, no tenía ganas de verlo ni a él ni a nadie pero le debía una disculpa, por más que le incomodara hacer eso, a paso lento entro en el cuarto sorprendiéndose al ver que no se encontraba ahí, sólo se encontraban Spencer sentado en la cama en una especie de meditación, y bryan que le daba la espalda observando por la ventana. 

- ¿…Yuriy?- Preguntó por el indiferente.

- ojala le caiga un rayo- Ante lo dicho por el amargo pelilila, el peligris levanto una ceja en expresión de incredulidad.

- No lo hemos visto en todo el día, habló de un parque, no recuerdo, poco nos importa el imbecil nos peleó a golpes- contestó el segundo ruso.

El peligris bufó mientras volvía a salir, ya se imaginaba donde estaría, después de todo, Yuriy no es un gran conocedor del lugar, y él que recuerde, una vez le llevó al lugar donde encontraba paz y tranquilidad cuando necesitaba estar solo, tenía que disculparse y entre más pronto empezara más pronto terminaría.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre una colina con las piernas dobladas los brazos en sus rodillas y su mano tomando la otra, miraba hacia con el entrecejo arrugado, pensativo y con mirada acuosa y afligida, sólo escuchando el sonido de los fuertes rayos, recordando las palabras de Spencer hace unas horas¿amaba a Kai?, por supuesto que lo amaba, si no fuese así no estaría haciendo todo esto por él, si no lo quisiera no lo habría aceptado unirse al equipo, luego se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que el peligris le dijo a Tyson en la batalla de ayer, _he viajado un largo camino para llegar aquí Tyson, este es el esfuerzo de toda mi vida. Todo lo que he visto, todo lo que he hecho… todo comienza y termina contigo, desde la primera vez que me derrotaste lo he sabido… todo comienza y termina contigo… todo comienza y termina contigo…_esta última frase rondaba sin cesar por su mente ¿sería posible…? No, al instante desechó esa idea, Kai no tenía ninguna otra intención con el peliazul, era su eterno rival y así sería siempre, sólo eso "todo a mi alrededeor ahora, todo comienza y termina contigo Kai..." pensó entristecido_. Por eso tuve que dejar el equipo… por eso entrené con Dranzer en las heladas montañas de Rusia, y es por eso que escogí a Tala de compañero cuando él prefería mucho más batallar solo_. Rememoró lo dicho del peligris, y tenía razón, hubiera preferido mil veces batallar él solo o con alguno de sus amigos que hacerlo con Kai, lo odiaba, pero a la vez lo amaba, un sentimiento confuso, pero existente, si no sintiera nada por el bicolor seguramente le hubiera pateado el trasero burlado y cerrado la puerta de su equipo, hace dos años Kai los dejó para irse con sus amigos, y es algo que jamás le perdonó, no puede ir y venir cuando se le de la gana, pelear junto a Yuriy no era un derecho, era un privilegio, y kai lo sabía, es por eso que se sorprendió al escuchar todo el discurso dicho por el bicolor,_Aprendí que no importaba cuan alta fuese la barrera, siempre hay un modo de derrumbarla a mi medida_,recordó la última frase del ojivioletay la aplicó para él mismo. "no importa que tan alta sea la barrera, siempre encontraré un modo de derrumbarla a mi medida Kai…siempre" pensó tristemente, y como si lo hubiese invocado el bicolor apareció en el lugar, el pelirrojo no se movió ni un centímetro, ignorando por completo al recién llegado. El peligris se sentó imitando la posición del otro, con la diferencia de que volteaba a ver al peliescarlata, mientras que él seguía viendo al frente como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba ahí, o como si le ignorara mejor dicho.

- Kak dela? (¿cómo estas?)- se sintió incomodo al ver al pelirrojo tan afligido y frágil, se notaba que trataba de disimularlo, pero no podía.

- Ploho (mal)- respondió mecánicamente.

- Pochemu? (¿Porqué?)- al instante se reprendió mentalmente por lo dicho, era claro que por lo de hoy en la tarde. El pelirrojo no contestó ante la estúpida pregunta sólo tensó su mandíbula, el peligris continuó hablando- No voy a reclamarte por lo de Rei porque se que me lo merezco, cómo sea, yo quería ofrecerte una disculpa, quizás no sea suficiente, pero sabes lo mucho que me cuesta hacer esto- El pelirrojo siguió sin hablar, ahora que volvía a ver al bicolor, sintió un nudo en toda la parte que conecta el estomago con la garganta, tenía ganas de llorar, pero el nunca haría algo así, no quiso arriesgarse a hablar porque podría quebrarse su voz.

- Supe que te peleaste con Bryan y Spencer- si antes se sentía incomodo ahora quería que la tierra lo tragara, que un asteroide cayera cerca del lugar o lo que sea, pero que rompiera la tensión del ambiente. Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas pues empezó a llover, pero no pasó lo que el quería- ¿Cuándo volverás a Rusia?- como respuesta el peliescarlata se encogió de hombros. "Quizás no tiene dinero, o por la discusión con los otros dos, se niega a viajar con ellos" pensó, estuvo a punto de irse, pero de cierta forma se sentía culpable por lo que le ocurría a su rojo compañero, luego se le vino una idea a su cabeza, quiso desecharla pero seguía renuente en su mente… "¡NO! No puedo llevarlo a mi casa, que tenga remordimientos no quiere decir que me haré cargo de él toda la vida… aunque solo podrían ser unos días… ¡No Kai! no lo hagas no seas estúpido… pero me siento tan culpable… ¡NO KAI! No te lo lleves no te lo lleves, aléjate de ahí, no es ningún gato que puedas recoger, no te lo lleves" se repetía a si mismo debatiendo si debía hacerlo o no, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, cuando de pronto se detuvo- ¿Qué no vienes?

- ¿Eh?- levantó la cabeza confundido y sorprendido.

- Vámonos al hotel… si no tienes donde quedarte mañana te puedes quedar en mi mansión… pero sólo unos días- volvió a darse la vuelta comenzando a caminar nuevamente. El pelirrojo bajo la cabeza confundido, no pudo ocultar mas su sonrisa "siempre encontraré un modo de derrumbarla a mi medida Kai…siempre" se repitió mentalmente, borró su sonrisa y se puso de pie siguiendo al objeto de sus deseos "Mañana será un gran día, no puedo esperar, te tengo justo donde quería Kai… soy tan perfecto" con esos pensamientos alcanzó a Kai caminando junto a él, la parte difícil de irse con el peligris estaba hecha y le había resultado más fácil de lo que creía, muy pronto el mismo Kai le rogaría por que volviese con él, solo era cuestión de tiempo, y esfuerzo.

* * *

-To be continued...- 

La última escena se vio muy ooc pero así tiene que ir xD, espero les haya gustado, ya quiero ver de mustia al tomatito pioj...ejem a yuriy n.n, no hice lemmon ni lime kairei, porque no podia hacerlo, lo intente pero no puedo, no me agrada mucho la pareja, por cierto tengo que continuar un fic kairei de traduccion o.o, prometi hacerlo y debo cumplirlo aunque no me guste, con respecto a que si pondre como inició todo, si lo haré, pienso hacer un capi especial algo asi como un flash back entero durante su estadia en la abadia y como yura odiaba a kai y como ese odio se transformo en amor... al menos eso el piensa jaja, al principio pensé hacer un kaitala, pero ya no se, quizas lo deje solo... o lo mate OxO, no no, prometo que no matare a ninguno xD mis dias de asesina ficticia estan pasando por ahora, solo por ahora eh... es que me da coraje que tala se rebaje o.ó pero es la trama y ya pa que me enojo si yo soy la que lo rebaja, así que no se aun el final de esto, no es seguro que se quede con kai, puediera ser que si pero pudiera ser que no, siempre cambio de opinion al ultimo, bueno, quizas los rusos (bryan y spencer) se vieron demasaidos tontos pero es que jaja adoro esa actitud en ellos, como la del anime cuando bryan dice que es esto kai? y el le dice es una puerta... genio, x3, gracias por todos los reviews, una vez mas, si deciden dejarme uno, con log in podre contestarselos :), aun no se si no se puede contestarlos aqui, no me he echado una vuelta por el reglamento desde hace tiempo, luego verificare es que en verdad me gustaria contestarlos todos, nos vemos en dos semanas! o menos, con el fic de slipping in to nothingness estoy en proceso de traduccion, es que a veces da flojera xD disculpen pero una promesa es una promesa, y lo hare desde el principio hasta el final, saludos :)

_-...un segundo en esta vida puede cambiar tu rumbo, cortar tus alas para lentamente bajar tu mundo...-_


	3. Vanilla cake or poisonous thing

Hola! aquí vuelvo con la tercera entrega xD de esta cosa mía, la verdad tengo mucho, muchisimo, demasiado sueño, no dejaré muchos comentarios -.-. Disfrutenlo como yo disfruté escribirlo:

**Advertencias:** Un pedazo de Lemon, Yuriy OOC y creo que ya xp.

* * *

** 3.- Vanilla cake... or poisonous thing.**

Caminaban por la acera con sus semblantes tranquilos disfrutando en silencio de la fina lluvia cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, ya no había gente deambulando, se habían refugiado de la lluvia y de la noche. El bicolor ya no sentía incomodidad, se encontraba apacible y muy tranquilo al lado del pelirrojo, y ni que decir de yuriy que estaba muy entretenido y sonriente, sintiendo como el agua lo abrazaba, tomó sus mechones frontales que se habían pegado a su rostro por el agua y los hizo a un lado escondiéndolos con el resto de su cabello. Juntó sus manos llenándolas de agua ara luego separarlas y dejarla caer haciendo esto varios minutos en el transcurso del camino.

- deja el agua en paz Ivanov, pareces niño chiquito- habló con una micro sonrisa cerrando sus párpados- no me digas que es la primera vez que ves llover.

- no, pero es la primera vez que la disfruto… aunque prefiero la nieve, es mas agradable- le miró delicadamente y sonrió- Me gusta tu sonrisa, deberías hacerlo más a menudo y mas notoria, así parece que tienes un tic en la cara o algo- rió abierta y sonoramente, el otro le miró incrédulo.

- no se si debería reír o llorar, algunos religiosos afirman que el día en el que Yuriy Ivanov riera sería el preludio del Apocalipsis

- Pues desconocía el hecho de que tú _pudieras_ reír y llorar- le regresó- Contigo es difícil ser duro Kai- volvió a hablar dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Primero vienes amenazante porque 'te engañe' ni siquiera tengo el compromiso para besarte y metértela solo a ti, luego te ríes cuando en mi vida te había visto hacerlo, después me besas, y ahora que sigue ¿un abrazo?

- aquí lo único que pasa es que quieres que te abrace, por eso dices eso, admítelo - sonrió presuntuoso.

- No te emociones- arrugó el ceño y la nariz divertido por la conversación.

- Aunque… quizás lo haga, talvez deba ser más… accesible- agregó ignorándolo.

- Ese no sería el verdadero Yuriy- el rostro del pelirrojo se tornó serio al escuchar esto.

- El verdadero Yuriy no existe, cada quien es lo que quiere ser, si todos fuéramos como realmente somos o como deberíamos de ser sería catastrófico, si tu padre no te hubiera dejado, no jugarías beyblade ahora, tampoco hubieses estado en la abadía, no tendrías tus marcas en azules, tampoco tendrías a dranzer y no serías tan amargado- le señaló.

- Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado; sin embargo lo sabes, en cambio yo no se nada de ti, sólo que eres de Siberia y llegaste a la abadía con Bryan. ¿Si vivías en Siberia que te llevó a Moscú? Se 'quien' te llevó pero ¿Por qué¿Quiénes son tus padres Yuriy?

- Ja, no sabía que te interesara de donde vengo, además ¿para que desenterrar el pasado si no puedes volverlo a vivir?

- algún día tendrás que decirlo

- algún día… que no será hoy, mientras, hay que dejar de vivir en el ayer y comenzar a ver hacia el futuro, siempre lo he dicho, deberías hacer lo mismo- contestó pasando un brazo por el cuello de Kai.

- ¡Que te traes ahora que me abrazas!- exclamó soltándose bruscamente y empujándolo ocasionando que el pelirrojo resbalara por el agua y cayera de sentón haciendo una mueca de dolor apretando sus dientes.

- Imbécil ¿¡Que te pasa!? Aún me duele lo de hace tres días… ¡tres días y aún me duele! ni siquiera avisaste idiota- se levantó sobándose los glúteos y la cadera.

- Hn, pues estás perdiendo el toque, yo no iba a quedarme como uke, siempre has sabido que nunca lo he hecho y ni lo haré… además, no se porque paraste si aun no terminábamos- sonrió con lascivia.

--------------------------Flash Back--------------------------

El pelirrojo salía y entraba del cuerpo del bicolor rápidamente apoyandose con las manos en la cama a cada lado del peligris, cada vez que entraba jadeaba al sentir su miembro apretándose, parecía un lobo en celo, trataba de empujar más fuerte cada vez que embestía para llegar más profundo y sentirse estrechar por las entrañas del peligris. Sus dos mechones se movían golpeando su cara al ritmo acelerado al que él se estaba moviendo.

Movió su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro del bicolor para besarlo desesperadamente y después mordiendo sus labios jalándolos. Dejo de juguetear con ellos y metió su tibia lengua lamiendo todo a su paso. El peligris sentía la cama moverse y crujir debajo de él, sintiendo un gran placer apretando los brazos del pelirrojo, sentía que se ahogaba por la demandante lengua que parecía que quisiera llegar hasta su garganta, en protesta la mordió causando que el pelisangre se detuviera y sacara la lengua de su boca inmediatamente para darle un golpe con su mano en la cabeza.

- ¡No seas maricón! Deja de hacer escándalo- exclamó el pelirrojo volviendo a besarlo con fiereza, entreteniéndose en las dos cavidades del bicolor. Se separó de su boca para gemir a gusto dando tres últimos empujes.

Se quitó de encima del peligris quien todavía se encontraba excitado y erecto, poco le importó, y se recostó boca abajo a su lado estirando los brazos e intentando dormir. El peligris paseó su vista por todo el cuarto, había alquilado una habitación para ellos solos y hacer ese tipo de actividades sin la estorbosa presencia de los otros dos rusos. Volteó a ver a su amante y sonrió maliciosamente, de un movimiento sumamente rápido se posicionó encima de él abriéndole los glúteos y las piernas para tomar su miembro entrando con puntería exacta, el pelirrojo ante esto abrió enormemente sus ojos y dio un respingo gritando fuertemente, no se lo esperaba, le había dolido mucho pues estaba totalmente distraído, y sumando que el miembro del peligris era un poco mas grueso de lo estándar, no ayudaba mucho.

Se levantó arrodillándose sosteniéndose con sus manos en la pared. Antes de empezar a tener sexo quitaron la cabecera de la cama ya que en ocasiones anteriores se habían golpeado fuerte la cabeza con otras cabeceras. Gritaba cada vez que el peligris lo penetraba, la posición en la que se encontraban permitía que la penetración fuese más fácil y profunda. El bicolor le besó la espalda mojada, lamiendo el salado sudor de paso. Harto de los escandalosos gritos tanto placenteros como dolorosos del pelirrojo, sin detenerse, le dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda dejándola un poco roja.

-¡No seas maricón! Deja de hacer escándalo- imitó al peliescarlata sonriendo y embistiéndolo más fuerte tomándolo de su cadera con una mano y con la otra acariciando su espalda.

- I… idiota- respondió como pudo con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio cegado por el placer, con cada estocada se arqueaba su espalda y sentía irse directo hacia a las nubes.

Pasaron unos minutos más, el pelirrojo ya se había cansado de esa posición, la fricción de sus rodillas con las sabanas le incomodaba pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, estaba atrapado entre Kai y la pared, el bicolor empujó más rápido hasta que eyaculó en Yuriy, dejándose caer boca arriba en el colchón, el pelirrojo incorporó su espalda quedándose así unos momentos recuperando su temple y respiración.

- Arrg sabes perfectamente que me desagrada que te vengas dentro de mí - con cara de asco se palpó su entrada ahora pegajosa por el semen del bicolor- hn. Pareces animal queriendo marcar territorio.

El peligris divertido no respondió viendo como su amante se acostaba a su lado, ese día planeaba decirle que ya no quería tener más sexo con él ni ningún otro tipo de relación que no tuviese que ver con el blade; sin embargo, el poder de seducción del pelirrojo era enorme e imposible de ignorar y negarse.

------------------------------- Fin Flash Back------------------------------

Llegaron hasta el hotel, antes de llegar a la habitación el pelirrojo paró en seco y su mirada se ensombreció, Kai al notar que caminaba solo se dio la vuelta observando confundido al otro.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Kai… ¿sería mucho pedir si nos fuéramos a tu casa en este momento? No me sentiría cómodo con ellos y yo bajo el mismo techo.

- tienes razón… supongo, pero de de cualquier forma tenemos que entrar por nuestras cosas- dijo no muy convencido viendo el asentimiento del pelirrojo.

Entraron al cuarto y tomaron sus maletas, los dos rusos ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos, al salir Yuriy recordó que había olvidado avisarles que se iba.

- Espera, olvidé algo adelántate a pedir un taxi mientras voy por lo que dejé.

-Hn- asintió dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

El peliescarlata entró de nuevo a la habitación y escribió una nota dejándola en un buró al lado de Bryan junto con una suma de dinero y salió silencioso. Abajo lo estaba esperando el peligris ya dentro de un taxi, bajó por las escaleras de la entrada mojándose de nuevo por la lluvia y entró al carro.

* * *

El pelirrojo se movía entre las sábanas tratando inútilmente de dormir, abrió sus ojos desganado sentándose en la cama y volteó a ver al reloj y luego a la ventana, las 2:46 a.m. y había dejado de llover ya. Se había acostado a las diez tratando de dormir sin conseguirlo. Se lamió los secos labios, sentía su garganta demasiado seca. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida del enorme dormitorio con dirección a la cocina. Al salir se detuvo un momento mirando en ambas direcciones del pasillo y caminó titubeante por el lado derecho, cuando el bicolor le mostró la habitación donde se quedaría no puso demasiada atención en el trayecto, pero supuso que sería obvio que el pasillo diera con el vestíbulo de la casa.

- Ni que fuese el Hermitage como para perderme, es sólo una casa grande y ya Ivanov, no te precipites.

Llegó como supuso al hall, se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó para detenerse nuevamente y girar sobre sí- ¿y ahora? Maldición, todo lo que tengo que hacer para tomar un estúpido vaso de agua, de haber sabido hubiese preferido tomar del excusado, deberían de tener una cocina en las otras dos plantas, tener que venir hasta acá…

Tomó un corredor y éste lo llevó hacia un salón, refunfuñando y gruñendo se regresó y tomó otro llegando al patio trasero, de nueva cuenta regresó tomando un tercer pasillo, éste lo llevó hacia una piscina interior, molesto regresó otra vez y a zancadas tomó otro corredor, al fin dando con la dichosa cocina. Cuando entró vio el refrigerador antojándosele mejor tomar un poco de leche se dirigió a el sin encender la luz, sacó un galón de leche a medio vaciar cerrando un poco los ojos por la luz que emanaba el aparato. Buscó un vaso y lo llenó del líquido bebiéndolo gustoso, se sentó sobre la mesa poniendo sus pies en una silla y se sirvió varias veces más, esta vez degustando lentamente el sabor, le gustaba mucho la leche, se sirvió el último vaso incompletamente acabando con lo que quedaba. Se relamió los labios suspirando satisfecho.

Recargó sus codos sobre sus muslos inclinándose un poco girando su rostro hacia el par de puertas de cristal que daban a un jardín, sin quitar la vista de la hermosa luna llena se puso de pie caminando hacia el ventanal, se recargó con sus brazos en el vidrio y sonrió con gracia y de manera sincera, justo como lo hacía cuando se encontraba el solo.

-Creo que me he convertido en un hombre lobo…- mencionó quedamente, recapituló lo dicho y su rostro se tornó con la misma expresión de siempre- que estupidez…-quitó sus brazos del vidrio y se giró sobre sus talones para salir de ahí.

Regresó al vestíbulo dispuesto a subir las escaleras, pero la curiosidad le ganó y decidió mejor pasearse un poco por el lugar, era mejor conocer la casa un poco que volver a andar escogiendo corredores para ver a donde lo llevaban. Se metió por una puerta entrando a un oscuro y pequeño pero elegante despacho, como si fuese un recibidor para personas que fueran ahí por asunto de negocios, encendió una lámpara que se encontraba en una esquina dando así una tenue iluminación, se sentó tras el escritorio y observó todo desde ahí, no tenía ventanas, a la izquierda estaba un librero que abarcaba más de la mitad del ancho de la pared cubierta de madera, enfrente dos lámparas de piso una en cada esquina y la puerta en el centro, del lado derecho un par de pinturas de pequeño tamaño y un mueble con varios cajones y encima una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica junto a cuatro copas entre otras cosas cómo un florero y una larga y delgada figura de una mujer con un sombrero, hecha de al parecer madera. Alzó su cabeza y vio en la parte de atrás que había algunos cuadros tambien, pero estos eran algún reconocimiento, diploma o similar.

Se levantó de su lugar yendo al mueble con la botella y las copas y se sirvió un trago bebiéndolo tratando de adivinar que era, al parecer coñac un tanto dulce, se sirvió un poco más y posó su vista en la mujer y la tomó entre sus manos sorprendiéndose de su peso, aparentemente se trataba de una madera normal, oscura y pulida pero se trataba una madera más pesada de lo normal, observó la figura con mas detenimiento.

- talvez sea la madre de Kai, o quizá su abuela, después de todo es lógico que esta habitación sea usada por Voltaire.

Dejó la figura en su lugar y regresó a la silla recargándose de lleno en ella ocasionando que ésta se hiciera un poco hacia atrás. Con la mano que se encontraba desocupada abrió los cajones del escritorio, a su parecer estaban descuidadamente sin llave o talvez no había nada importante en ellos, sacó algunas carpetas viendo su contenido, pero una en especial llamó su atención, una que contenía informes sobre los laboratorios de la abadía, leyó con detenimiento las hojas arrugando el entrecejo- malditos sean Boris y Voltaire, van a pudrirse en el infierno viejos estúpidos… pero de ti me encargaré antes yo mismo Boris- Guardó la carpeta hasta debajo de entre las demás, pensando que información como esa en un cajón sin llave, significaba que nadie sabía que estaba ahí, quizás Kai, pero sabía que le importaba un reverendo pepino lo que pasara con Boris, él no estuvo tanto tiempo en la abadía como él, no vivió en carne propia la mentira en la que él si lo hizo, tampoco sabía lo que era vivir duramente a una escasa e infante edad. Se tomó de un trago el restante líquido y puso la copa en su lugar, apagando la lámpara para después salir de ahí.

Continuó con su exploración entrando en la sala, se dirigió a la chimenea observando los retratos que se encontraban ahí y tomó uno, era un pequeño Kai de unos siete u ocho años, se dirigió hacia una mesita y tomó otro que se encontraba junto a un teléfono, era el bicolor de nuevo pero esta vez sin las marcas de su cara y con otra ropa sin su clásica bufanda blanca, también se veía ligeramente de menor edad, uno o dos años cuando mucho. Las dos fotografías eran muy diferentes, en el primero, estaba el pequeño bicolor en actitud pedante y con arrogancia mostrando a su Dranzer, en el segundo, se veía notoriamente más inocente y relajado, con un abrigo color verde claro y una bufanda pero color amarilla, se encontraba sonriendo y jugando con la nieve, analizó la fotografía y frunció el ceño.

- Aquí no cae nieve, Kai me dijo que no conocía Rusia hasta su entrada a la abadía, me mintió- dejó la foto en su lugar y se dirigió a la chimenea para dejar la otra, volteó hacia arriba viendo una imponente pintura de Voltaire, cualquiera hasta pensaría que el propio retrato te está escudriñando y se sentiría intimidado por el cuadro, cualquiera menos él.

- Porque Kai sigue teniendo en la sala una pintura de Voltaire si lo odia, quien lo entiende…- alzó una ceja desconcertado y salió de ahí para subir las escaleras rumbo a su ahora habitación. Muerto de sueño, se tumbó en la cama ahora sí cayendo dormido.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente fijándose en el reloj que marcaba las nueve de la mañana, se sentó tallando sus ojos, le ardían y tenía mucho sueño pero tenía que levantarse temprano si quería empezar a hacer lo que tenía pensado para ese día. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha para que le quitara el sueño. Al estar ya completamente listo abrió el cajón del buró a su lado y sacó un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo que, hurgando la noche anterior encontró.

- Mmh… si yo fuera Rei que es lo que haría…-se preguntó pensativa y lentamente- según tengo entendido a Kon le gusta cocinar… numero uno, cocinar-anotó- numero dos… ser amable con todos… tres, no blasfemar… cuatro, supongo que es atento en todo y todos, bueno, dar atenciones, especialmente a Kai… cinco- continuó escribiendo una lista sobre las virtudes del pelinegro llenando la pequeña hoja- listo a ver… primero, cocinar- sonrió triunfante pero segundos después su sonrisa desapareció- ¿y eso como demonios se hace? Agh ¡Yuriy! No blasfemar… no blasfemar… no blasfemar- se siguió repitiendo encaminándose a la salida.

Aun repitiendo su frase estaba bajando las escaleras, casi al terminar se encontró con el mayordomo y quiso probar con él – Buenos días ¿Cómo está?- Mencionó sonriente, el señor de ya avanzada edad se extrañó un poco que el menor le haya hasta dirigido la palabra ya teniendo entendido que clase de persona era quien tenía enfrente, pero el no era nadie para juzgarlo y clasificarlo, así que descalificó sus ideas en contra del pelirrojo y le respondió de la misma manera- Muy buen día señor Ivanov, muy bien gracias ¿y usted?

- Mejor que nunca, hoy es un hermoso día, supongo que por la lluvia de anoche, oiga ¿de casualidad no sabe donde esta Kai?

- Salió a correr, todas las mañanas cuando está aquí lo hace, de ahí se dirige a algún lugar que no estoy seguro de saber y siempre regresa a las doce en punto justo para su segundo aseo personal del día y estar listo a la una, la hora del almuerzo.

- "Si que lo tiene bien vigilado… ja! se nota que esta al tanto de todo, quizá me sirva de provecho después" ¿… y, después del almuerzo se queda todo el día aquí?

- Me temo que no, he descubierto que le lleva un poco de comida a unos animales, a veces la toma de aquí o la compra, se va con sus amigos a la escuela del joven Tyson en un parque o práctica solitario con Dranzer, regresa atardeciendo, rara vez se queda, y si lo hace se encierra en su habitación todo el día con la orden de no ser molestado ni siquiera para comer, pero creo que con su estadía aquí ahora se quedará todo el día con usted, o en todo caso lo llevará a donde vaya.

- Gracias, creo que iré a la cocina a prepararme mi desayuno, que pase buen día- terminó de bajar los escalones y se dirigió a la cocina- "viejo maniático, mira que tener una bitácora de lo que hace MI fénix en todo el día… nada mas le hace falta decirme si primero se enjabona el cuerpo o el cabello al bañarse, Argh ¿Qué me pasa? yo no puedo tener celos de un decrépito y senil anciano, ha estado aquí durante décadas, es lógico que conozca muy bien a Kai, no me sorprendería que intuyera donde se esconde el mismo Voltaire, será mejor que me calme, eres una persona muy posesiva Ivanov"-Sonrió ante esto último.

Llegó hasta la cocina encontrándola vacía, mejor para él. Desordenó todo el lugar buscando algún libro de recetas, cuando al fin lo encontró lo abrió viendo múltiples preparaciones de alimentos, lo hojeó más rápido gruñendo desesperado.

- No tengo idea de cual sea la comida favorita de Kai- se detuvo al ver la sección de postres.

-Mmm, pastel de vainilla. A todos les gustan los postres, no parece que sea complicado. Emm, un kilo de harina¿harina? Ah si un polvo blanco- Se quitó los guantes y arremango su chamarra. Buscó entre todo el desbarajuste, encontrando una bolsa grande.

- Aquí está, no se cuanto es un kilogramo, pero tengo que tener algo donde poder mezclar todo, este recipiente será útil, quizá un kilogramo sea algo como esto- echó harina en el recipiente calculando según él la medida necesaria, aunque en realidad no tenía idea alguna de lo que hacía

- ahora doce huevos- Se aproximó al refrigerador sacando cuatro huevos, después de tres viajes entre el refrigerador y dónde estaba haciendo el postre empezó a quebrar las cáscaras para echar el contenido en el trasto- Cielos, se me fue un pedazo de cáscara… ¡Hey! Esta vez no maldije, eso es un buen comienzo-sonrió metiendo la mano buscando el pedazo de cáscara sin conseguir éxito.

- Ah bueno, no creo que pase nada si lo dejo ahí, mm que sigue¡cinco barras de mantequilla! Dios esto es una bomba asesina, quiero un pastel no una bola de grasa, con tres estará bien. Volvió a dirigirse al refrigerador buscando la mantequilla encontrándola en un bote grande.

- ¿Como se cuanto es una barra aquí?- tomó una cuchara y sacó un poco- esto es algo como media barra… creo, en fin sólo tengo que poner cuatro cucharadas- depositó la mantequilla junto con la demás mezcla, creyendo que así sería la equivalencia a tres barras cuando verdaderamente era menos de la mitad que eso.

- tres tazas de azúcar. Listo, seis cucharadas de harina para hornear ¿pero ya le puse harina? Bueno le pondré otras seis cucharadas, que receta tan tonta¿porque no lo agregó al principio? Otras seis cucharadas pero de vainilla, mmm por aquí la vi- Buscó la vainilla encontrando una botella con líquido negruzco.

Justo le iba a echar la primera cucharada cuando extrañado vio algo en la botella, una etiqueta que decía: veneno- ¡Agh que torpe esto es veneno! quiero enamorarlo no matarlo, mm mejor no le pongo vainilla, ahora emm medio litro de leche- Sacó un galón nuevo de leche y buscó donde medirlo- ésta licuadora tiene indicadores de medición, aquí esta bien.

Saco el vaso de licuadora midiendo medio litro de leche, tomó el vaso bebiendo un par de grandes tragos y vació el restante en el recipiente, batió todo y lo puso en un recipiente metálico para meterlo al horno- ¿a que grados tengo que encenderlo? O mejor dicho ¿cómo lo enciendo?- Se fijó de nuevo en el libro observando algo que había pasado por alto- Preparación, primero se bate la mantequilla y enseguida se agrega el azúcar y se sigue batiendo a velocidad media… no sabía que tenía que hacerse por separado, mmm que importa al fin la mezcla es la misma ¿no? Junto o separado al final son los mismos ingredientes los que se baten.

Llamó a un sirviente para que encendiera el horno y pusiera la temperatura correcta para después meter su 'pastel' al horno sentándose frente a el esperando impaciente por que ya estuviera listo.

* * *

En el hotel Bryan estaba secando su cabello mientras que Spencer se encontraba recostado viendo la televisión, el ojiverde terminó con su tarea, su rostro mostraba una clara molestia.

- Estúpido tomate, escribirnos una nota y dejarnos una nota para largarse así como así¿por quien me trata? No soy ninguna puta a la que le tenga que dejar el dinero tirado para que viva.

- Pues te recuerdo que no sólo a ti te lo hizo, a mi tambien, no se porque te enojas a mi no me molesta que me de dinero. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta Bryan, que se haya ido sin avisar o que se haya ido con Hiwatari?- sonrió pícaramente.

- Déjate de estupideces Spencer, tenemos que buscar un departamento, ni eso puede hacer- Molesto tomó la nota escrita por el pelirrojo y la leyó- Me voy con Kai, les dejé dinero suficiente para la primer renta de un departamento decente, me dicen su dirección, mi plan para quedarme con Kai está saliendo a la perfección. P.S. NO LO GASTEN EN ESTUPIDECES. Yuriy.- Enfadado arrugó la hoja.

- Si, bueno, vamonos ya.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron al lobby encontrándose con algunos beyluchadores entre ellos Rei, el ojiverde hizo bola la hoja y la tiró maldiciendo mientras pasaba a un lado del pelinegro, por su enojo ni si quiera notó que estaba cerca. Rei al ver la actitud de Bryan y ver cómo tiró el papel supuso que era el causante de su molestia, y como 'la curiosidad mató al gato' era un dicho que no hacía excepción en el ojidorado, se acercó levantado el trozo de papel, lo desdobló mirando detenidamente lo escrito ahí.

- ¿Qué ves Rei?- preguntó Mariah tomándolo por sorpresa.

- ¡Ah! Nada, es sólo que…- La pelirosa le arrebató el papel mirándolo.

- Mm no le entiendo¿Qué es esto?

- No lo sé, lo encontré tirado en el suelo pero yo tampoco le entendí, creo que está escrito en ruso- Sonrió.

- Ah, bueno que importa ven vamos Lee te está buscando- tiró el dichoso papel y tomó del brazo al pelinegro arrastrándolo hacia donde estaban sus demás amigos.

* * *

El pelirrojo ya había sacado su experimento llamado pastel, la primera vez que lo intentó se quemó al contacto tratando de contener cuanta grosería se atoraba en su garganta, la segunda vez lo hizo esta vez con unos guantes de cocina y lo dejó encima de la mesa esperando a que se enfriase, en realidad era un asco, pero él no lo veía así, impuesto a que todo lo que hacía resultara perfecto pensó que esa no sería la excepción.

El bicolor entraba a la mansión vistiendo un pantalón deportivo de nylon negro con rayas verticales blancas a los lados, una playera blanca y unos tenis deportivos. Detuvo su paso abruptamente y miró para todas partes- ¿Por qué huele a quemado?- Enseguida corrió hacia la cocina percibiendo el olor más fuerte encontrándose con Yuriy y una 'cosa rara' según él, sobre la mesa.

-Yuriy ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?- preguntó acercándose hacia el pelirrojo.

- Sí ¿Por qué lo dices? ven Kai quiero que pruebes esto, lo hice para ti- Con una cuchara tomó un trozo y se lo dio en la mano al ojivioleta.

- ¿Qué, es… esto?- miró desconfiado el pequeño pedazo que tenía en la mano percibiendo aún más el extraño olor a quemado que invadía la cocina e incluso parte de la mansión.

- Es un pastel, anda eres el primero que va a probarlo y quiero saber que tal está.

El bicolor acercó el pedazo a su boca no muy seguro, pero no quería provocarle alguna aflicción al pelirrojo por el momento, ya le había causado demasiado y lo que menos necesitaba eran mas culpas, antes de meterlo a su boca percibió un desagradable olor proveniente del pan- Ahh Yuriy… verás, yo… es que quiero llevarte a comer a un restaurante y no quiero que estés todo el tiempo aquí, sí eso, es por eso que vine por ti, anda vamos- dijo rápidamente tomando de la mano al pelirrojo y jalándolo para salir casi corriendo fuera de ahí. El peliescarlata sonrió de manera triunfante apretando un poco más la mano del peligris.

* * *

Jajaja ay dios casi me envenenan a Kai, pobre yuriscin yo si le pruebo todo xp mátame pero no me dejes! jaja. Si alguien tiene duda de que es el **Hermitage, **es un museo enorme y preciosisimo consta de varios edificios pero unidos, entre ellos está el palacio de invierno que era la residencia de los zares de Rusia, está situado en San Petersburgo o San Peter como yo le digo xp, tiene mas de 3 millones de objetos, es en verdad sorprendente yo lo he visitado y me gustó mucho mucho. Bueno, he de decir, que actualizaré mas o menos dentro de un mes porque me voy de vacaciones jaja, y pues creo que con este no se sentirá mucho la ausencia xp porque lo actualizo cada tres semanas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a Gabz, Alexa Hiwatari, Aika Mizaki, Tary Nagisa, Tier, Vanessa, y también a los que leyeron. Les agradezco si se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. Estoy muerta de sueño, no tengo nada mas que decir, nos vemos!. 

**C**hione** I**lluminati.


	4. De la gloria al infierno

Hola!! disculpen la tardanza, lo se, es un descaro y no hay excusas, bueno de hecho si las hay pero no las diré jajaja porque hasta pena da u.u. pero en fin, aqui les traigo el tan ¿esperado? ¿ansiado? ¿deseado? mejor dejemoslo en que aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo n.n, mira que tonta yo pense que ya era el 5to jaja pasemos al fic, disclaimer y advertencias ya los puse en el primer capitulo, no digan que no los vieron ¬w¬:

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**De la gloria al infierno**

- Toma - le entregó un cono de dulce helado de vainilla combinado con chocolate.

- Este no es el que pedí - Sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, con la mirada le cuestionó el porque del error. El bicolor miró a Rei, después la nieve, y de nuevo a Rei.

- Disculpa, es que ese suele ser el favorito de Yuriy.

- De nuevo ese ruso, ¿Qué no puedes dejar de mencionarlo ni un día? - El japonés no le prestó atención y volteó mirando hacia otro lado comiendo de su helado de vainilla. - no me trates como idiota porque no lo soy Kai - Lo tomó de la ropa jalándolo hacia él, suficiente para que el peligris volteara tranquilamente.

- Es sólo un maldito cono Rei, ahora cállate de una maldita vez y come de tu maldita nieve - habló subiendo de tono con cada palabra.

El chino lo miró duramente, le aventó el helado y se levantó mientras decía algo que el bicolor no escuchó por la impresión y la fría sensación del helado. Se levantó limpiando un poco la nieve en su rostro y ropa y salió tras Rei para exigirle una explicación.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde aquel intento de cocinar por Yuriy, el bicolor aunque se salvó de eso por el momento no corrió con la misma suerte cuando regresaron. Podía jurar que seguía sintiendo ese amargo sabor en su boca y recordaba como el peliescarlata le había obligado a comer su postre, quedándose sin salida no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo reteniendo el horroroso trozo dentro de su boca y en cuanto el pelirrojo se distrajo lo arrojó lejos.

_- No puedes dejarme ¡tú me amas! Es sólo que estás confundida, pero yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte y ser paciente, pero por favor no te vayas…- _

_- Entiéndelo Masaru, por favor deja de llorar y ponte de pie, no te humilles de esa forma, ya no te amo y así son las cosas, no puedes pedirme que me quede, eso sólo sería condenarnos a la infelicidad.-_

_- ¡No! Por favor no me digas eso, no me dejes, haré lo que tu me pidas, si hay algo malo conmigo lo cambiaré, me cambiaría hasta mi propio nombre, renunciaría a mi alma sin con eso pudiera yo estar junto a ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, déjame recuperarte, aunque no me ames quédate a mi lado… déjame estar contigo…-_

- Vaya más tipo desesperado, mira que empezar a lloriquear y arrodillarse abrazándose de esa forma a esa mujer para que no lo deje, no quiere entender que no lo ama.- comentó tranquilo tomando un trago de su enorme vaso con refresco.

El pelirrojo al escuchar esto se ahogó con las palomitas que ingería tosiendo fuertemente y golpeando su pecho hasta que el bicolor le pasó su vaso para que se le pasara su asfixia.

- Gracias, es que lo salado de las palomitas me irritaron la garganta- Contestó ante la interrogativa mirada del otro devolviéndole el vaso.

Al terminar la cinta, el peligris pasó de canal en canal sin encontrar algo que ver, dejándolo en uno al azar. Yuriy volteó a verlo, observando detenidamente al otro ver la televisión.

Al sentirse observado, el bicolor giró su cabeza encontrándose con el ruso que se perdía en su mirada para después el también hacer lo mismo. Yuriy se levantó para irse, pero antes de que se fuera Kai gateó sobre la cama aplastando todo para poder alcanzar al pelirrojo y tomarlo del brazo.

- Rei terminó conmigo, no quise formar parte del triangulo que estaba haciendo - Le dijo una vez que lo giró para encararlo.

Ante lo dicho Yuriy le contestó la sonrisa que le había dado Kai y sin pensarlo lo besó. Sin corresponder, Kai se separó bruscamente y un poco molesto, lo empujó tumbándolo al piso. - Ya es tarde y quiero dormir - habló mirando con frigidez la desconcertada mirada del pelirrojo.

* * *

Estaba plácidamente dormido, disfrutando de la ya tan extrañada y anhelada fría sensación que producía la refrigeración del cuarto hasta que el ruido de su celular lo sacó de sus sueños. Apretó los ojos acurrucándose en sus cobijas tratando de dormir un poco más. Al cabo de unos minutos abrió lentamente sus ojos y se volteó tomando con su mano el aparato. Se incorporó apoyándose en su codo observando el número. Si más no recordaba era el mismo que le había llamado hace unos días en el hotel. Abrió el mensaje leyendo en voz alta su contenido.

- te lo dije Yuriy - susurró; invadido de ira se puso de pie y gruñendo lo arrojó con fuerza a la pared haciendo que se desarmara.

No movió ni un solo músculo tratando de pensar quien, además de conocer su número sabía todo lo que le estaba pasando, se le vino a la mente un posible espionaje pero descartó esa idea al instante, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que lo seguían y observaban; además, aquella voz que escuchó le era totalmente desconocida, sin embargo; eso no significaba nada, cualquiera puede hablar por esa persona.

Enfadado de no obtener respuesta, dejó eso a un lado, para meterse a bañar. Ya en la regadera, seguía teniendo los mismos pensamientos, ni aún juntando a todos sus conocidos y descartándolos halló al responsable, ya fuese por que era muy estúpido, cobarde o era de los que no se atreverían a traicionarlo.

Salió del baño sólo en bóxer y caminó al closet para sacar su ropa. Se puso su pantalón y fajó su playera en él, tomó su chamarra y se la puso sin abrochar. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al departamento de Bryan y Spencer, anteayer lo había conocido y dado su aprobación. Constaba de una sala, cocina, dos recámaras y un baño. No era ostentoso, pero era decente, aunque no estarían por mucho tiempo ahí, sólo hasta que volviera con Kai, se desharía de ellos.

Mientras se ponía sus zapatos, siguió pensando en quien lo había estado acosando, al principio pensó en Bryan, suponiendo que estaba aún enamorado de él, no se llevaba para nada con Kai, y estaba al tanto de su vida, quizá era lógico que el fuese, pero después se dio cuenta de que su peliplata amigo no es así, y si había alguien que le era leal ese era Bryan Kuznetzov, además, detestaba pensarlo, pero confiaba en él, más que en nadie, eran amigos desde niños, suficiente tiempo para conocerlo totalmente y algo que no hacía el ojiverde era esconderse tras un teléfono, simplemente le diría todo en su cara, como lo ha hecho siempre.

Se abrochó la chaqueta, acomodó su cinturón y salió de ahí sin preguntar por Kai, suponiendo que como siempre, estaba fuera, pero aún no lo quería enfrentar después de lo sucedido en la noche. Si ya no estaba con el chino, ¿entonces que tanto tenía que hacer el bicolor en la calle?

En otra parte, Rei caminaba tranquilamente por la acera poco transitada, ahora que ya había terminado con Kai, no tenía ningún motivo para seguir en Japón. Durante su recorrido se sentía observado, tanto que hasta un par de veces volteó hacia atrás sin notar alguna anomalía. Justo cuando pensaba que se estaba volviendo paranoico fue bruscamente jalado a un callejón sin salida. Cuando se soltó su rostro pasó de expresión furiosa a una sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Kai?

* * *

Bryan se encontraba recostado en un sillón negro de piel, viendo la televisión. Utilizaba una mano como almohada y con la otra se mordía sus uñas. Estaba sumamente entretenido, cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

- ¡SPEENCEER! - gritó largamente escuchando a lo lejos la voz del rubio diciendo que se encontraba ocupado. Refunfuñando se levantó de su sitio para abrir la puerta que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ser derribada. Del otro lado, Yuriy se abrió paso no esperando a ser invitado a entrar.

- … Pasa - dijo con sarcasmo al ver la manera tan "educada" de entrar de su amigo. - ¿A que viniste?-

- ¿Perdón? Si mas no recuerdo yo estoy pagando este lugar, puedo venir cuando a mi se me de la gana - contestó con su habitual acento altivo y altanero.

- Ay que genio… pasa, siéntate, estás en tu casa - de nuevo lo dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

- Ni todos tus sarcasmos ni ironías ni tu mordacidad me quitarán la felicidad que tengo - Se sentó en el sillón donde se encontraba antes el ojiverde y tomó el control remoto del televisor cambiando varias veces de canal para después apagarlo. - ¿y sabes porqué?-

- Porque Rei terminó con Kai - le interrumpió fastidiado dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - más que preguntarlo, lo pensó en voz alta mirándolo confundido.

- Tengo mis fuentes - habló mientras se dirigía al ventanal con las manos tras su espalda - y ya que hablamos de esto, en realidad, no tengo nada que taparte, yo estoy de más aquí, esto es tan ridículo, por más que quieres cambiar de actitud, no puedes, admítelo y ya dile a Kai que ni estás enojado con nosotros, y que no eres tan dizque "bueno" como según tu crees. No pienso seguir solapándote.

- Te daré lo que quieras, lo que sea, lo prometo - le aseguró con determinación.

- ¿y cómo se que cumplirás tu promesa? - Bajó su vista observando a la gente caminando hacia sus respectivos destinos.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? - hizo su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás en reflejo de la sorpresa que sentía, pensaba que Kuznetzov confiaba en él, eran amigos ¿o no?

- Tú no eres alguien en quien confiar ciegamente Tala - se unió a la conversación Spencer que venía saliendo del pasillo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - enojado se puso de pie y volteó a ver al mayor de todos.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas la vez que me tiraste de una plataforma y caí al agua junto con Rei Kon?

- ¡¿Y acaso no recuerdas que perdiste?! ¡Debías ganar! - gruñó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Y eso que! La confianza existe entre los amigos, ¿Qué clase de amigo lanza al agua a su compañero sólo por qué perdió una mísera batalla? - El pelirrojo molesto y atrapado, se sentó de mala gana cruzando sus piernas.

- Agh, ¿Qué nunca dejarás de echarme en cara esa escena?, era mi deber de capitán.

Cansado de discutir con el terco de Ivanov, bufó saliendo del departamento tranquilamente siendo seguido por la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo.

- Je, ¿lo ves?, no soy el único.

- ¿Por qué me dijo Tala? - preguntó confundido apenas acabando de analizar las palabras.

- Siempre se resiente contigo cuando hablan de eso, no lo supera - rió - pero no es el único - Su rostro se torno muy serio - también me hiciste muchas… Tala - remarcó esto último.

- ¡No me digas así! - gruñó encaprichado nuevamente.

- Ja, wolborg te viene como anillo al dedo, pareces un lobo gruñendo… o un tierno cachorro de perro - se burló para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

El pelirrojo apretó fuertemente los dientes y su boca, no le daría el gusto de escucharlo gruñir otra vez. De repente su cabeza rememoró lo dicho sobre el chino y Kai hace unos minutos por el ojiverde y la inquietud que sentía sobre saber quien le dijo todo eso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Kai terminó con Rei? ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

- En primer lugar fue Rei quien terminó con Hiwatarado - aclaró - en segundo lugar, ya te dije que tengo mis fuentes, y en tercer lugar, no pienso decírtelas por si pensabas preguntar… o exigir, es lo mismo para ti.

- ¡¿Me estás espiando?! - se alteró indignado - porque si es así juro que voy hacerte pag… - empezaba a amenazarlo cuando el ojiverde lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ay por favor, no seas tan egocéntrico!, ¿yo espiarte a ti? Tengo MEJORES cosas que hacer.

- ¡No soy egocéntrico! - Ante esto, el peliplata se dio media vuelta encarándolo.

- ¿No? ¿Estás seguro? Porque juraría que eres más egocéntrico y vanidoso que un modelo de pasarela, crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor y que tú lo haces girar, tomas todo sin preguntar, alimentas tu ego cada vez que te llevas a la cama alguien para destrozarle el corazón sólo por afición.

El pelirrojo ante esto iba a protestar, abrió la boca pero sólo salió silencio, dándole oportunidad al ojiverde de seguir.

- Tienes un corazón de acero, usas a las personas para alcanzar tus objetivos y desecharlos en el momento que ya no son útiles, es por eso que estás obsesionado con Kai - Al mencionarlo, sintió un nudo en su garganta. Como odiaba a Hiwatari…

- Sólo "quieres! A Kai según tú porque lo usaste al igual que a todos, pero Hiwatari fue más inteligente y te terminó usando a ti, tu mismo lo dijiste, ahora no estarás en paz hasta que lo tengas comiendo de tu mano. Pero después, después sufrirás, te sentirás vacío, solo - finalmente estaba sacando todo ese rencor oculto que sentía hacia Ivanov y ahora no iba a detenerse hasta no terminar y desahogarse.

- Siempre te has sentido solo y bien lo sabes, dejarás a Kai y querrás llenar esa soledad de tu cama y el vacío de tu corazón con otro u otra, lo primero que venga a ti, siempre es lo mismo contigo - reprochó con frialdad.

Al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo Bryan, se quedó aun más estático de lo que estaba, quería hablar pero parecía como si sus cuerdas vocales no funcionaran, a cambio, negaba débilmente con la cabeza tratando de creer que era mentira todo lo que le decía, pero muy en el fondo sabía que tenía tanta razón.

- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que también me usaste a mí sólo por engrandecer tu ego? Sólo querías dominar al más rebelde de la abadía, fui un imbécil… Pero eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que me da rabia es que lo lograste, me doblaste a tu gusto y jamás, jamás he vuelto a ser el mismo ¡Te odio Yuriy! ¿A dónde te llevaste mi sadismo? ¿Dónde tienes escondido mi odio hacia todo? ¿Dónde esta toda mi crueldad? ¿A dónde te los llevaste? ¡Devuélvemelos! - gritó con histeria.

- También es tú culpa - Pasó una mano por su rostro tratando de calmarse y habló un poco más tranquilo - también tienes la culpa, de que todo lo que dejé de sentir, se sustituyó por otros sentimientos, dolor por ejemplo, por tu culpa, cada vez que hablas de Hiwatari, además de sentir celos, también me duele y sufro, sufro como NO tienes idea. Eres un monstruo Yuriy… - En sus labios formó una sonrisa burlona hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¿Pero sabes que es lo irónico? Que Kai ahora está libre y ni así ha vuelto contigo, no te quiere, no le interesas ¡No seas estúpido Yuriy!

Se sentó al lado del desarmado Ivanov, quien ahora lloraba, no a mares, pero lloraba dolorosamente, aunque él también se encontraba desarmado, al no tener ninguno su orgullo, dureza, fuerza ni esa arrogancia que los caracterizaba, sin duda sus mayores armas.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, quería golpearlo pero no podía, lo odiaba, pero lo amaba… tan confuso pero existente, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y guiar su pelirroja cabeza a su pecho haciendo levemente sonoros los sollozos de Yuriy.

- Yo… yo sólo, yo no quería - habló el pelirrojo entre sollozos - Perdóname, es que me siento tan solo - confesó rompiendo su retenido llanto.

- Y, no es cierto eso que dices… - volteó a ver al mayor mostrando sinceridad en su mirada - yo si te quería, es sólo, sólo que, yo… estaba mal - Bryan le tomó su rostro dulcemente conmovido por la fragilidad nunca antes vista de su capitán.

- Yuriy… Sigues estando mal, lo único que consigues es amargar tu vida, no me gusta verte sufrir, y ya no estás solo… ahora estás conmigo - le sonrió. Desesperado, besó los labios del ojiverde quien no se resistió a los encantos del pelirrojo.

Sin despegarse se sentó encima del peliplata poniendo una pierna a un lado de los costados del otro. Pasó los brazos por sus hombros profundizando la conexión de sus bocas. Bryan no lo pensó dos veces y tomó los apetecibles glúteos masajeándolos y apretujándolos, sintiendo como el pelirrojo bajaba las manos hasta su pecho quitándole la chamarra para desfajarle la playera y meterla bajo ella.

Bryan tomó las manos del otro y las sacó de su playera para volverlas a colocar donde estaban anteriormente en el cuello, para después tomar su trasero y ponerse de pie con el pelirrojo en brazos, quien rodeó el cuerpo del ojiverde con sus largas piernas.

- ¿Dónde… quieres… hacerlo? - preguntó Kuznetzov entre beso y beso sin recibir contestación del pelirrojo. Lo llevó hacia la recámara del fondo a la izquierda que era la que él ocupaba y empujó la puerta semiabierta con el pie.

Yuriy descruzó sus piernas y quitó las manos del ojiverde de sus glúteos para bajarse de un pequeño salto terminando con el beso. Empujó al halcón tomándolo desprevenido y ocasionando que cayera en la cama, prosiguió con un salto, a sentarse sobre su cadera y besarlo casi con devoción.

- Mmh… yo arriba - gruñó Bryan en protesta por la posesión de la posición que tomó el "triste y frágil" pelirrojo, que cuando lo escuchó se separó arrugando las cejas.

- Escucha, no he tenido sexo en seis martirizantes días así que no estoy humor para tus berrinches.

- ¡Es mi casa!

- ¡Yo la estoy pagando! - de ese modo, comenzaron una discusión, sin llegar a un acuerdo mutuo hasta que el ojiverde se sacudió debajo del pelirrojo buscando entre sus ropas, para después sacar lo que buscaba: una moneda.

- Trato, el ganador es seme, como consolación el perdedor queda arriba

- Va, pido cara.

Bryan se sentó sin quitarse a Yuriy de encima y lanzó la moneda al aire, al caer al piso los dos se asomaron para ver que había caído, resultando victorioso el dueño de falborg.

- Parece que gané, ja y eso que tu escogiste primero, pero te tocó buena parte, mira que estarás encima de mí y eso nadi… - Parece que al pelirrojo se le había olvidado la tristeza muy rápido pues calló al ojiverde con un ardiente beso haciendo que se recostara.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó la chaqueta, con los mismos pies se quitó sus zapatos quedando en pantalones y su fajada playera gris que luego fue sacada por el ojiverde. Sin ganas de quedarse atrás le quitó la playera y los pantalones dejándolo en boxers. Bryan cambió de posiciones y se concentró en degustar la exquisita piel de esos pectorales, llenó de besos alrededor del pezón para terminar succionándolo y mordiéndolo delicadamente provocando un pequeño suspiro en Yuriy que jugaba con sus plomos cabellos.

Subió el rostro hasta su cuello dándole ruidosos besos provocando risas en el dueño causando que riera él también; se recostó en la cama jalando al pelirrojo. Miró con adoración ese terso rostro culpable de sus tentaciones. - eres pura tentación - le dijo observando la sonrisa que se formaba en el blanco rostro - te quiero Yuriy, en verdad que lo hago, dime que dejaras esa tontería con Hiwatarado para estar conmigo.

Jamás había sentido tanta felicidad, y menos causada por un simple y mudo asentimiento; Yuriy le estaba afirmando que dejaría al bicolor por estar con él ¿Acaso era otro de su tontos sueños? Lo jaló más para besarlo delicadamente dejándose bajar el bóxer. El lobo se separó y descendió besando y lamiéndole torso de Bryan sintiendo sus caricias que despeinaban su cabello. Se sentó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa que al parecer de Bryan, se veía naturalmente exquisito, sin playera una sonrisa celestial adornando ese tranquilo rostro y sus rojos cabellos desarreglados.

- Me gusta que me quieras - confesó Yuriy para luego quitarle los zapatos y remover lo último que quedaba de su vestimenta. Se puso de pie y se quitó el resto de su ropa, después de hacer esto, el peliplata se acercó a él sin bajarse de la cama y lo atrajo hacia a sí para unirlos con otro beso, paseando sus manos con delicia e impudicia por la espalda del pelirrojo.

Se puso de pie en la cama sin estirarse por completo para no separarse; posó sus manos firmemente en la cintura de Yuriy y lo levantó con fuerza pegándolo a su cuerpo ocasionando que la cama se hundiese por el peso de ambos. El pelirrojo para no caerse, en acto de reflejo se sostuvo con sus piernas aprisionando la cintura de Bryan. Sintió cómo se dejaba caer hacia atrás cayendo él también, riendo por la acción del ojiverde.

- ¿Ya? - agitado, bryan no podía contenerse ante la sola presencia y vista del ruso desnudo, quería poseerlo ya.

- ¡Ay no! Es muy pronto - replicó juguetonamente quitándose de encima del halcón para recostarse en la cama boca abajo y apoyarse con una mano en su barbilla, en invitación silenciosa para que besara y jugara con la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

Sonriente, Kuznetzov se puso encima de su amado pelirrojo besándole con adoración sus hombros y espalda pronunciando un 'te quiero' entre cada beso, provocando una inevitable sonrisita en Yuriy por más que quisiera ocultarla con su mano. El peliplomo bajó hasta su zona sacra para pasar a sus glúteos y darles una mordida, recibiendo una suave patada de Yuriy expresando que le había dolido.

- Ya pues, delicado - le habló suavemente, como nunca pensó hablar. Se sentó y lo tomó de la cadera e hizo que se volteara- ¿ahora si ya?

- ¡NO! ¡No seas desesperado Bryan! - le respondió un poco desesperado él también. Se sentó también y palmeó el lugar a un lado suyo - ven, acuéstate. - le sonrió pícaro.

El ojiverde lo obedeció y se recostó boca arriba impaciente por ver o sentir lo que quería hacerle su hermoso lobito. Yuriy se sentó en las rodillas del otro y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y cadera. Empezó por la zona pélvica, acariciándola con sus dedos. Pasó por los lados de la cadera y bajó a los muslos dando un masaje firme en la parte externa, y suave en los muslos internos. Se acercó a los huesos coxales y los besó delicadamente. El peliplata, con cada acción del pelirrojo soltaba un pequeño gemido sintiendo un cosquilleo, sobre todo al sentir los besos de Yuriy y el delicado roce de sus mechones en su piel.

El pelirrojo subió hasta su cuello besando y aspirando el suave aroma natural de su piel, extrañamente pero deliciosamente Bryan olía a bebé perfumado. Tenía una blanca piel tan perfecta capaz de causar envidia en cualquier mujer, ese olor y suavidad era lo que lo volvía loco. - ya - dijo enderezándose, sacando de su ensoñación al de orbes verdes, éste se acercó a un buró queriendo buscar un preservativo pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo que negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no es que me vaya a embarazar o algo - rió - y confío en ti - le sonrió.

- Yo igual - le respondió el peliplomo acariciando y besando sus manos.

Yuriy se levantó un poco al tiempo que Bryan tomaba su miembro soltándolo cuando entró la punta. Sin poder resistirlo empujó su cadera metiendo el pene sin que el pelirrojo se acostumbrara, éste al sentir el dolor en movimiento de reflejo se hizo hacia arriba ocasionando que el miembro de Bryan saliera de él y que lanzaran un gemido de dolor. Yuriy le dio un golpe en el estomago molesto porque le había dolido mucho.

- Me dolió imbécil - gruñó.

- Lo… siento, lo siento - habló como pudo, tratando de recuperar el aire que el pelirrojo le había sacado.

- ¡No te muevas! - le advirtió - lo haré yo…

Volvió a la misma posición, y poco a poco hizo que Bryan se adentrara en él, sintiendo calor en su rostro. Al hacerlo por completo, miró detenidamente el rostro de su amor ruso que, con los ojos cerrados demostraba un infinito y delicioso placer al estar dentro de él. Empezó a moverse rítmicamente tomando las manos del peliplomo para ponerlas en sus caderas. Bryan abrió los ojos y tomó las riendas de los movimientos a su manera.

Por su parte, Yuriy acariciaba el pecho y abdomen del otro quien se sentó dándole un beso en el cuello y morderlo para volver a acostarse. Yuriy, con cada penetración, podía jurar que miraba el cielo, masturbándose para sentir mayor placer. Con su mano libre tomaba de vez en cuando la mano de Bryan para besarla y entrelazarla con la suya. Al cabo de unos momentos Bryan aceleró un poco las embestidas causando un enorme placer en Yuriy.

Quince minutos después, se encontraban casi en éxtasis ambos sudados y excitados, sin disimular ni retener sus gemidos y suspiros, Yuriy se vino y unos últimos empujes y varios gimoteos mezclados con suspiros, Bryan eyaculó dentro del pelirrojo, quedándose quieto un par de minutos más. Acarició el abdomen del pelirrojo y para sorpresa de éste, volteó las posiciones quedándose ahora él arriba. Lo besó dulcemente y escuchó las palabras que tanto había soñado escuchar.

- Te quiero Bryan - confesó tiernamente Yuriy, no mentía, sí lo quería y sabía que con él podría olvidarse de Kai sin duda alguna, y amarlo a él, a su amigo de la infancia, el único que estuvo cuando una vez hace mucho tiempo necesitó a alguien, compañero de travesuras y después de pesadillas, y ahora, talvez, el compañero de su vida…

El peliplomo feliz, lo llenó de besos en todo el rostro. Se quitó de encima y se sentó tomando entre sus manos el blanquecino semen, llevó los dedos a su boca probándolo y sonrió - dulce… me gusta.

- Qué bueno que te guste porque después de que me mude aquí, lo probarás todas las noches Bryancito, es que ¿sabes algo? Me gusta como me besas y yo, tomo y me quedo con lo que me gusta.

- ¡Júralo!

- ¡Que sí! Juro que me gusta la manera en que besas - levantó la mano divertido por la cara de emoción de su amor.

- ¡No eso tonto! Eso ya lo sé - dijo presuntuoso - ¿En verdad vivirás aquí?

- ¿Tu crees que Spencer escuche todos nuestros ruidos cuando hagamos el amor, todas las noches? - dijo en modo de respuesta a su pregunta.

Sonriente, el ojiverde llenó de besos una vez más el rostro y cuello del pelirrojo. Jamás había estado tan feliz, o si alguna vez lo estuvo ya lo había olvidado, tenía mucho tiempo que no sonreía tan abiertamente y ahora esa felicidad tenía un nombre: Yuriy Ivanov. Se recostó a un lado del pelirrojo recibiéndolo entre sus brazos diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

- ¿Y… que pasará con Hiwatarado?

- Nada… creo.

- Yuriy - hizo que lo volteara a ver - ¿En verdad lo quieres entonces? - el aludido lo miró fijamente y después de unos segundos le sonrió diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso, para después besarlo haciendo que Bryan olvidara su pregunta y sacara temas que hacían reír al pelirrojo, y causando que él también riera con la contagiosa risa de él.

- ¿Sabes? - le dijo el peliplata tomando una mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas y jugando con sus dedos - después de que acabáramos con la cucaracha de Boris, planeaba irme de vacaciones - dio un rápido vistazo al pelirrojo que lo miraba sonriente- pero ahora quiero que me acompañes.

- Me encantaría - dijo Yuriy regalándole otra sonrisa, ocasionando que Bryan sonriera también al verla de reojo.

- Me gustaría ir, no sé, algo diferente, como una playa o algo - siguió entreteniéndose con la nívea mano de su adorado lobito - Mmm… ¿Qué te parece copacabana? - sin embargo no recibió contestación - ¿Yuriy? - volteó a verlo y observó el petrificado rostro del pelirrojo. Se había puesto pálido como si hubiese visto algo aterrador.

Volteó hacia donde miraba encontrándose con una enorme sorpresa. ¡¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?!

- Rei… - parado en el marco de la habitación estaba el eterno impasivo rostro del chino. Su rostro cambió de sorpresa a una de total preocupación y miedo, se giró hacia Yuriy quien seguía en shock tratando de asimilar la no muy grata presencia de ese ser. ¿Por qué Rei estaba ahí? ¿Y como es que pudo entrar si se encontraban solos?

- Ah… lo siento Bry, veo que estás ocupado, si ibas a acostarte con otro, me hubieses hablado para que ya no viniera, de cualquier forma, te espero en la cocina.

El pelirrojo al escuchar lo dicho, aclaró sus incógnitas y lo entendió todo, ahora entendía la clase de "fuentes" que tenía Bryan, ¡pero como no iba saberlo! Si era el mismo Rei el que lo puso al tanto. Se sentó lentamente, sentía tanta rabia, ¿acaso…? - ¿Te haz estado acostando con Rei? - preguntó confundido y sorprendido.

- Yuriy… te lo puedo explicar - trató de tocarlo pero el pelirrojo se puso de pie rápidamente.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó histéricamente mientras se ponía sus boxers y pantalones.

Bryan hizo lo mismo a sabiendas de que Yuriy tenía la intención de irse, no podría hacer nada desnudo así que se acomodó los pantalones y su playera.

- Yuriy, en serio, yo no sabía que Rei vendría y no me he acostado con él - mintió siendo ignorado.

Yuriy se puso sus zapatos y se fajó la playera gris para disponerse a irse, dejando olvidada la chamarra.

- ¡Yuriy espérate! Te quiero - lo detuvo con sus palabras haciendo que el pelirrojo se volteara furioso y lo señalara.

- ¡No, no! ¡Cállate! - se giró nuevamente y caminó un poco cuando fue detenido del brazo, logrando soltarse bruscamente.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! - gritó con odio puro.

Desde la cocina, el chino escuchaba claramente los gritos sin alterarlo ni un poco, sólo dedicándose a servirse en la mesa una taza de té helado. "¡Muérete Kuznetzov!" fue lo último que escuchó antes de ver a un colérico ruso azotar la puerta de la salida y ser perseguido por otro ruso. No sin antes observar como Yuriy tomaba un florero vacío de cristal y se lo estrellaba a Bryan en la cabeza. En el pasillo, el ojiverde dio alcance a Ivanov haciendo que por milagro se detuviera no le importaba el dolor que sentía en la cabeza, quería arreglar todo ahora que las cosas iban tan bien.

- Si yo soy un monstruo… tú eres mucho peor - habló el pelirrojo ácidamente en cuanto se detuvo. Se dio media vuelta para irse pero fue jalado con fuerza hacia el ojiverde, quien se había molestado mucho por lo dicho.

- Pues todo lo que has hecho, al fin se te está regresando ¿no crees? - respondió mordaz, maldiciéndose y bajándosele el enojo en cuanto vio la mirada de Yuriy. Eran tantas cosas las que podía ver, miedo, ira, tristeza, decepción…- ¡Púdrete! - dijo Yuriy después de escupir su rostro. Se deshizo del agarre de Kuznetzov y bajó a zancadas las escaleras siendo perseguido por el peliplomo nuevamente que trataba de disculparse.

Salió del edificio y volteó hacia atrás asegurándose de que ya no lo seguía así que se dispuso a caminar un poco más tranquilo. Se sentía tan traicionado. De nuevo, Rei le quitaba algo en lo que podía sostenerse para no derrumbarse y fracasar. No sabía si era a propósito o no, pero odiaba a Rei, el le había quitado a Kai, y ahora le quitaba la esperanza de ser feliz, ¿Qué acaso su objetivo era acabar con su vida?

Se limpió fuertemente las involuntarias lágrimas que salían de sus ojos - ¡Ya deja de llorar Yuriy! Bryan tiene razón, ¡soy un estúpido! Pero por creer en él, y no voy a llorar por ese miserable de Kuznetzov. Soy demasiado para él, que se revuelque con mediocres como Rei que son de la misma bajeza. Pero ni creas que huiré de ti, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, regresaré con Kai, y te va a doler… yo haré que te duela.

* * *

_"De repente me ilusionas dulcemente me acaricias sin pensarlo y de repente me destrozas y me pisas, de la gloria al infierno! me cargas..." _ Hola de nuevo n.n. jaja lo siento me emocione, es un pedazo de cancion :p acostumbrense a que escriba canciones al terminar el fic porque no lo puedo evitar jaja. Que decían, que pobrecito Bryan tan lindo que quiere a Yuriy como sufre pobeshito u.u... y mangos que o.ó! resulto ser un abusivo igual que todos, se que yo fui la que lo hice abusivo jaja pero no es justificacion, bueno si es, lamento la tardanza, espero les haya gustado, ya vamos en el 4to, uuu todavia le falta algo, cinco capitulos más para ser exacta.

Quizá notaron que puse un par de cosas del manga, de hecho nada mas la tranquilidad de Rei xD (es que asi me cae mejor) y lo que dijo spencer cuando Yuriy lo arrojó al agua, sin expresar mucho, pasa que Yuriy cita, o secuestra no me acuerdo a los personajes en una isla y Spencer lucha contra rei en una como plataforma o algo así y pierde contra Rei, entonces Yura que lo ve y le dispara con el lanzador y los hace caer al agua, que malo no o.o? desde hace tiempecito que no leo el manga croe que asi paso.

Muchísimas gracias a **Alexa Hiwatari**, **GabZ**, **Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari**, **Vanreissa **por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus reviews y tambien a los que leyeron gracias por hacerlo n.n. nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!

**C.I.**


End file.
